


Dragon Age One-Shots pt2

by NevaRYadL



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Albino Character, Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon Trans Character, Disabled Character, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Trans Fenris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: A set of one shot requests from tumblr, likely to contain a plethora of mlm content





	1. M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull, poly ship, suggestive jokes
> 
> Request for a lazy day with Gunnar/Iron-Bull/Dorian

Normally, little Ray of Sunshine liked the team dynamics of herself, her uncle, Iron-Bull and Dorian. Two mages to deal damage from a distance, a heavy hitter like Bull to deal out damage and then Gunnar that could soak up damage with his shield and still deal out a respectable amount of damage with his sword. Not only that, but between their personal lives they never tired of things to say and Ray of Sunshine had told her uncle that she found his presence comforting and made her feel safe.

However, Gunnar was surprised when she told him that particular morning that she was going to take Cassandra, Varric and Blackwall instead.

“I would love to bring you uncle,” Ray of Sunshine said as the rest of the party headed to the front gate without her, “But Cassandra has asked me for a favor, Varric has asked me to destroy some red lyrium and Blackwall has asked me to look out for some Warden artifacts… which he is going to identify because I have no idea what they look like.”

“No problem,” Gunnar grinned, “Could use the day off.”

“I am sorry for recently running you ragged,” Ray of Sunshine frowned.

“Nonsense got plenty of movement in these old bones still,” Gunnar grinned before leaning down and giving the Inquisitor a dotting kiss on the top of her head, “Now you go out and kiss ass like you’re good at, eh?”

The Inquisitor just smirked before standing on her tip-toes and planting a kiss on her uncle’s cheek.

“I will likely be back after dark, make sure that the Inquisition doesn’t fall apart on me, uncle,” Ray of Sunshine said before quickly jogging to meet the rest of her group.

Gunnar waved her off before the gates closed and she was gone from sight and then… he was at a loss. His little niece had been dragging him all over the map recently. Days upon days of adventuring had filled his time as of late. Honestly the last time he had had a day off was that time he had spent the night getting railed by Bull then walked the next day and got out of adventuring because his leg had swollen up from improperly putting on his prosthetic and then sleeping with it on. 

“Guess I’ll find my boys,” Gunnar mused to himself.

He found his boys, eventually, in Bull’s quarters just getting up.

“Should fucking tie you to the bed,” Bull groaned upon realizing that the pillow tucked in on his free side was in fact, _not_ , Gunnar.

“That a threat or a reward?” Gunnar grinned.

Dorian finally picked his head up from Bull’s pillowy pectorals, immaculate hair messy and his eyes telling of someone who was not fully sentient yet. The Altus groaned before rubbing at his eyes slowly. He took a moment to steal a kiss off the back of the man’s warm neck, the rather large and loose shirt that hung loosely off his frame baring quite a lot of tempting skin of his neck and shoulders.

“Should probably get up before the Inquisitor comes storming in,” Bull groaned, but his big head flopping back onto his pillow.

“No need, she’s gone off with Cassandra, Blackwall and Varric for the day,” He grinned as he flopped on the big Qunari and rocking the bed, “We’ve got all day to do what we want.”

“Then sleep…” Dorian muttered before collapsing back into Bull’s side. The Altus disappeared underneath the blanket, leaving only a vague Altus shaped lump underneath.

“Ah, come on, we hardly get a day off to do… whatever,” Gunnar pouted, quite unbecoming of his age.

“Not all of us are part clockwork,” Bull muttered, eye already closed as he dozed.

Huffing, Gunnar shucked his trousers and his prosthetic leg reluctantly before curling up on Bull’s side. Despite being ‘part clockwork’, the warmth of Bull’s and Dorian’s bodies and the exhaustion of so much recent adventuring and work suddenly hit Gunnar like a brick and he felt his eyes droop almost immediately. He adjusted his head it was comfortably pillowed by Bull’s lovely pectoral and then just let himself sleep.

Later when they had woken up at a much more sane hour, all three of them were struck with just sudden… well, an alien feeling of free time. They were so used to working and adventuring with the Inquisitor that the concept of a free day just… baffled them. They brainstormed what to do and just realized that they had no pressing things that they wanted to. They had an active sex life even with the Inquisitor’s hectic schedule dragging them all over Fade’s reaction, they still did their own personal hobbies, no one had gained any new ones recently and honestly… they just felt like being lazy.

So they found a nice spot to sit in the garden, Dorian with his book leaning against Bull and Gunnar with a block of wood that he meant to chip away at.

“No leg day!” Gunnar cheered before kicking off his prosthetic and scaring the daylights out of two passing Inquisition troops. They grumbled about ‘old bastards’ when they saw the wooden appendage and the straps that would normally keep it securely fastened to Gunnar’s thigh and hip. Snickering to himself, Gunnar took out his hidden knife with practiced ease and started chipping away at the wood.

“Not gonna make us sit here while you carve out a dick, are you?” Bull chuckled.

“Why do you have such little faith in my maturity?” Gunnar laughed.

“Says the forty year old that just threw his fake leg to scare some troops,” Dorian noted, not looking away from his book.

“…point taken,” Gunnar smirked, “No, I was thinking about making a dragon. It would be nice to give our hard working Inquisitor a nice little gift, even if it just sits on her desk.”

“I have no idea where that woman gets her stamina,” Dorian said, “Walking and fighting all day and she still has the energy to do her Inquisitor duties. Sometimes it seems like she’s hardly human.”

“Good ol’ Trevelyan stamina,” Gunnar laughed.

“I’ll say,” Bull grinned lecherously, “Never seen a man your age get railed as hard as I can go and still ask for more.”

“ _Good ol’ Trevelyan stamina,_ ” Gunnar stressed through a sly grin.

“Wonder if Cullen gets to sample that delightful stamina,” Dorian chuckled.

“Wouldn’t know, I tend not to ask my flesh and blood niece if she has an active sex life,” Gunnar said flatly, prompting laughter from Bull and Dorian.

“Yet, she knows so much about ours,” Dorian drawled sarcastically.

“Well… to be honest… we’re shameless,” Gunnar laughed, “Or…scratch that. Bull and I are shameless and we end up pulling your poor self into the gutter with us.”

“Oh please, Mother Giselle would have done that on her own, I’d rather get known for having two of the best men of the Inquisition hanging off my arms then whatever slime she spits out. Besides, two of the very best men of the Inquisition? I could do worse.”

“That insult or a compliment, Vint?” Bull gruffed.

“I’m taking it as a compliment,” Gunnar laughed.

“With some subtle bite,” Bull pouted.

“Dor always bites Bull, I thought the hickies and bite marks told you this,” Gunnar grinned, smile growing bolder and wider when Dorian blushed scarlet.

“Days off are a mistake,” Dorian muttered, burying his nose in his book.

“Nah, it’s nice just to sit here and relax with you too,” Gunnar smiled, “I wouldn’t mind doing this again on a different day.”

“I’d rather take the gags, ropes and paddles,” Dorian muttered.

“There’s still time in the day to do that,” Bull grinned suggestively.

“I’m down,” Gunnar said, putting his knife away.

“What about your sculptor?”

“Eh, getting bored, rather play around with a different kind of wood.”

“I hate you both, why do I sleep with you two idiots?”

“You love us,” Bull and Gunnar teased together.


	2. M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull-(m/m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull, m/m/m fluff, poly ship
> 
> Request for more Gunnar/Dor/Bull stuff, the request mentioning wanting to know what happened with the dragon's tooth with the three of them so I focused on that

Gunnar was sure that Qunari were mad in the best possible way.

They were rough, had the oddest but best ways of showing affection and being shown affection, and their engagement rings were cracked dragon’s teeth. If Gunnar was not already head over heels over Iron-Bull, then when Bull told him how Qunari that wanted to be close gave each other dragon’s teeth then he would have fallen right then and there for the big brute of a creature.

The fact that he needed to take down a dragon to propose to one of his boyfriends only really struck him when Ray of Sunshine, Cole, Cassandra and himself were being faced with possibly the strongest dragon strutting about. Then he realized that perhaps ‘mad’ was perhaps too kind and watery of a describer to think about it.

His gauntleted fingers grabbed the back of Cole’s shirt and yanked the young man out of the way the Highland Ravager’s fiery breath, using his shield to protect them from some of the flames as he dragged both of them both behind one of the crumbling coliseum’s pillars. Fire licked around their sides as he crushed Cole to the stone to put his armored body between the former spirit’s patchy clothing and the consuming fire. He really needed to try and convince Ray of Sunshine to put some goddamn armor on him.

When the fire stopped, Ray started her assault and started peppering the dragon’s hide with any icy spell she had. Cole and himself ducked out from their hiding spot, Cole vanishing into thin air as he went for the creature’s legs and himself heaving up his shield and going in to hack at the icy patches of the dragon’s skin, bringing his sword down or smashing his shield against the weakened scales.

Cassandra, dragon training in her blood, had been hacking and slashing at another of the dragon’s legs. There were maimed scales and torn flesh where she had finally broken through. A few more and the dragon wailed as the leg collapsed. Both Cassandra and himself rolled out of the way to avoid the upper part of the creature’s body as it collapsed to the ground, thrashing wildly. A distortion of air by Rayvahn turned into Cole, having also managed to avoid as the creature fell into a writhing mess.

“Maker,” He grunted, heaving up his shield again and storming in close to that snapping maw.

The dragon tried to bite down on him, but was met with his shield, teeth unable to close down on the wall of tough metal. His sword jabbed around the shield, stabbing into the creature’s unprotected maw, blood raining down from the creature’s mouth as it wildly bit at him and only managed to keep getting stabbed.

Eventually the dragon’s good leg lashed out and he was tossed ass over tea kettles. Snow broke most of his tumble, but he still felt a multitude of sore bumps and bruises blossoming underneath his armor as he righted himself and put up his shield just in time to protect himself from the mass of a spat fireball. The old joints in his arms and legs groaned as he forced himself to his feet and prepared to bare down on the dragon again.

Much later, when the group was covered in dragon blood and the massive beast lay dead, he finally claimed his prize and ripped the largest tooth out of the creature’s maw. It had to be the biggest tooth because he needed to split it three ways and he honestly had no idea how he was going to break it in the first place, but he was a fool in love and determined.

As it turned out, Dagna had a few ideas and one misadventure later he had three parts of a dragon’s tooth (and minor singing). Gathering his boys, he brought them to Bull’s room in the tavern.

“Alright, I hope you know that this was really fucking hard to get,” Gunnar said as he carefully took out the velvet wrapped dragon’s tooth. Carefully unwrapping it, Dorian looked puzzled while Bull looked absolutely touched.

“Is that a dragon’s tooth?” Dorian asked.

“Yep, Bull told me that some Qunari that are really attached to one another take a dragon’s tooth and split it between the partners, so that no matter how far apart they are, they’re always connected together,” Gunnar said, “Given out unique relationship, I thought it important to break it into thirds.”

“Kadan…” Bull muttered.

“Kadan, that means ‘heart’ in Qunlat, right?” Gunnar said as Bull reverently picked up his third of the tooth.

"Well what do you think? You're being awfully quiet, Bull," Gunnar said quietly.

Truthfully, he had never seen Bull quiet and fill with emotion and it seemed that Dorian had not either because the Altus was giving Bull the same worried look that he was. He rested a hand on Bull's big grey shoulder and watched the big man gently touch the neatly broken third of the dragon's tooth with those big scarred mitts. He wondered for a moment if he had broken Bull and perhaps proposing the Qunari way to the big man was not such a bright idea after all.

He had thought that they were at that stage in their relationship that both would be comfortable in saying that they either wanted more or nothing more. He wanted more, he knew that, he had a feeling that Dorian wanted more too but was still getting over the shame that his homeland had instilled in him over liking other men. But Bull? Sure he gave sex freely and the big Qunari had said more then once that he loved the both of them, but now that he had thought about it, he had no idea if Bull had wanted more out of their weird relationship of theirs.

He was about to apologize and insist that if it was too much then he would never mention it again and put away the dragon's tooth for the time being. After all, he may have been old, but he was more then willing to wait for Bull to be comfortable with the three of them being bound together. However, Bull reached out and hooked a thick arm around his shoulders and Dorian's too and yanked him in close, smothering the two of them against his amazing chest and just holding them there. He silently let the big guy hold the two of them, exchanging glances with Dorian to make sure he was okay and on the same page with him. After a moment he put his arms around Bull and Dorian as best he could crushed against Bull's chest and squeezed them tight.

"...I think I'm missing a cultural thing," Dorian finally said quietly, thoughtfully, "What exactly is the significance to presenting someone with a dragon's tooth?"

He slipped the arm around Dorian down until he could blindly grope for one of the man's hands. After a bit of fumbling, he found Dorian's ring finger and rubbed his fingers around the base of it several times until Dorian blushed darkly. When the Altus lifted an eyebrow, silently asking 'really?', he just mouthed 'pretty much' and squeezed the man's hand tightly. Dorian seemed lost in thought for a moment as he pondered the situation.

Squeezing him tight once more, Bull relented on the crushing hug, only for one of those big mitts to hook underneath his jaw. His head was tilted up and he was rather surprised to get a rather deeper and thorough kiss. He grunted in surprised against Bull's mouth before melting against him, damned merc being a damned good kisser. He was let go when he started to feel a bit breathless, he was probably pretty flushed too because he was still reeling a bit from the sudden onslaught of affection.

"Kadan," Bull rumbled, deep and low in the most amazing way.

"I'm beginning to think that 'heart' doesn't mean the fleshy thing in one's chest," Gunnar sighed, "But something else entirely."

"Smart and attractive," Bull grinned.

Dorian reached out and rubbed his cheek sweetly. The Altus was blushing just slightly, obviously embaressed about something based on how his eyes were lowered and he was gnawing on his lower lip slightly.

"Amatus," Dorian whispered so quietly he almost did not catch it.

"I really should learn to speak both of your native tongues," He said, hooking his fingers around the back of Dorian's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Dorian whimpered against his mouth and he did not let the Altus go until the slight pinking of his beautiful cheekbones had turned full blown crimson.

"I know what he said," Bull said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, you two can speak Tevene until you're blue in the face and poor old Gunnar barely knows enough Common to talk to people," He pouted, taking the moment to taking up on of the pieces of the dragon's tooth. He had put them on small chains to be worn around the neck, so he slipped one around Dorian's neck. The other had a latch especially because of Bull's thick neck and wide horns. Dorian helped him put it on. Then the last piece that he was going to put on himself, Bull took it out of his hands and slipped it over his head.

"I may not have a second language to say this to you two in, but I want you both to know," Gunnar grinned, yanking the two into an awkward hug, "You make this old man to happy. I love you two so much."

"Same here, Templar and Vint," Bull grinned.

"Big brute and slightly less big brute," Dorian muttered, but he was cutely pink.

They were all mad in the best way possible.


	3. M!OC/Cremisius 'Krem' Aclassi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!OC/Cremisius 'Krem' Aclassi, m/m fluff, canon trans character, albino character, suggestive dialogue
> 
> Request for either the Ash siblings or Krem and Ghost, we went Krem and Ghost

More often the naught they found themselves sleeping together.

After their relationship had its stuttering started and then finally soothed out, they cherished what time they had together because of their different schedules. The first few hours in the wee morning when Ghost crawled into bed with him, the archer just done with his shift, and himself pulling flopping into bed with Ghost after being awake all day, were incredibly precious to them and they jealously hoarded them when they could.

Their days off were often spent together, mostly chatting and snoozing because of their desperate attempt to be together despite the different schedules.

“What’s it like?” He asked Ghost one day as they sat in his room, the curtains drawn and only a bit of sunlight and candles lighting the dark corners.

“Hmm?” Ghost murmured. He had Ghost’s pale head in his lap and was idly rubbing along his scalp, working through the loose off white dreadlocks that covered his head. Pale blue eyes gently found his and a pale hand gently and lovingly circled around his wrist. His hand was brought to Ghost’s face and pale, full lips pressed a gentle kiss to his palm.

“Your skin condition, I can’t imagine that it’s fun all the time,” He said.

“I got used to it as a kid, I just think that the sun is out to kill me and I’m alright with my hours,” Ghost shrugged before smirking up at him, “Though you are making me wish I could convince your boss to work with my schedule or that my skin could suffer a few hours in the sun so I could be with you.”

“Heh, sorry about that,” He smiled down at the pale man.

“Not your fault I don’t have any pigment in my skin,” Ghost shrugged, “I’m glad that you still want to be with me despite it. A lot of people have been freaked out or even disgusted by it.”

“If people let a skin condition decide if they wanted to get attached to you, all the more loss for them and all the more gain for me,” He grinned down at Ghost, bending down to kiss Ghost’s lips softly. “Hmm… what a gain too.”

Ghost chuckled, grinning that heart stopping and knee weakening smile up at him. He loved the way that some creases formed at the corners of his eyes and laugh lines perfectly framed his mouth. Gods, he loved everything about the dog breeding archer. His cheeks flushed darkly and he just kissed the man again and again as the feeling washed over him.

“One night I would love to treat you to a very romantic candle lit dinner though, since that’s _something_ we can do,” Ghost murmured between kisses.

“Oooh, who’s going to cook?” He asked, smiling down at the man.

“Someone who does some really good stuff, I’ll find them,” Ghost smiled, “Nice candles too, all night for you to have to myself. Desert will of course be the best damned sweet thing I can fine. Wine of course, only the good stuff for you, Krem.”

“What about after dinner?” He grinned suggestively.

“I carry you to the room, there’s flower petals and candles everywhere,” Ghost whispered, voice low and husky, “I strip you down all slow like, take my time touching you and making sure I whisper sweet nothings in your ear, so you know how much I love you and what things I want to do you all… night… long.”

He almost let out a desperate little whine against Ghost’s mouth.

“Then someone, likely the dogs, interrupt,” Ghost grinned shyly.

“Ass!” He yelled, taking a pillow and smacking Ghost. Ghost laughed and used his arms to cover his face from the pillow onslaught. After a moment, the pale archer grabbed his archers and in a wild flutter of moment, he found himself on his back and Ghost hovering over him.

“Oh fine, I’ll find a babysitter for the little archdemons and I’ll make sure that you can’t walk the next day,” Ghost purred.

“ _That’s_ more like it,” He grinned back up before lurching up and kissing Ghost again.


	4. Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(no warrnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, fluff

“You know boss, you’ve changed,” Krem said nonchalantly one evening to his boss, grinning into the rim of his mug when Bull gave him an incredulous look. He almost accidently snorted his beer when Bull glanced off to the side and then gave him the same look only amplified and placed a big mitt to his chest, looking almost offended.

“Me? Change? How so Krem Du La Crème?” Bull asked, though his mouth twitched with the restraint to _not_ smile.

“Yeah, you’re not such a sleaze now,” Krem grinned, chuckling when Bull legitimately looked offended this time.

“I’ll have you know I am still a raging pervert, Krem, how dare you suggest otherwise,” Bull huffed, though the grin was back.

“I just mean, you’ve pulled back on everyone in general, now the dear Inquisitor gets all your perv-y comment, jokes and sayings,” Krem smiled into his mug. “You’ve also stopped hitting on all the barmaids, troopers and anyone else you thought attractive.”

“Huh, hadn’t noticed,” Bull mused, clearly thinking about his change in behavior now.

“You also don’t make a lot of anti-mage comments anymore, in fact, I’d say you’re pretty pro-mage now,” Krem said before gulping down his drink.

“Huh…” Bull muttered, pondering deeply.

“You’re still the boss I’ve come to know and love,” Krem soothed, smirking at Bull while side glancing him, “But I’m just saying that maybe you’ve toned it down for our dear Inquisitor. I dare say you’re almost respectable now.”

Bull suddenly looked mocked offended again, grinning slightly at his second in commander. He playfully punched Krem’s shoulder lightly before turning his attention to his own drink.

“What can I say, I love him,” Bull sighed, all love-y dove-y.

“Boss…anyone within a mile can see how goddamn head over heels you are for him,” Krem deadpanned before laughing when Bull actually managed to look embarrassed. Bull took to downing his drink to drown out his embarrassment, so that when he put down his mug it was unclear if he was slightly flushed with embarrassment or alcohol.

“So, you two are bonded…” Krem started before grinning when Bull gave him a look, “But are you two going to get hitched?”

“Ugh, don’t make me think about that,” Bull groaned, “We’re bonded, we’re together and faithful to one another. Do I really need to put a ring on him to say we’re together? He killed a fucking High Dragon to rip out it’s tooth and break it in half for me, do we _really_ need something more?”

“I think it’d be more as a gesture then anything, not that either of you two came from a ‘marriage’ heavy culture, but elves, humans and dwarves have sort of glamorized getting married as the ultimate loving gesture… well some of them have,” Krem said, “And I think you’d make the Seeker’s day.”

When Krem looked over, Bull was still slightly flushed but the big guy was looking like he was pondering deeply again. Bull swirled his drink as the gears of his mind visibly churned.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying,” Krem said, moving subjects, “The Inquisitor’s changed you. I’d like to think for the better.”

“Yeah… Ash has, hasn’t he?” Bull smiled softly to himself.

“You’re still an ass though,” Krem grinned.

“A what, Cremisius?” Bull snapped playfully.

“An ass, sir!” Krem saluted.

“Much better,” Bull laughed with Krem.


	5. M!Adaar/Dorian Pavus-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Dorian Pavus, m/m fluff
> 
> Request for a quiet moment between Shok and Dorian

He always admired their quiet times together.

Not that Shok’s charming voice and charismatic mouth moving were not some of his favorite things, but sometimes it was just enough for him to enjoy the quiet. He especially liked when they were quiet and snuggled together, warm against Shok’s big Qunari body. During these times he liked to enjoy the quiet of Shok’s steady heartbeat, the even and almost surgical precision of his breathing, the little groans he made when he moved to get more comfortable, something akin to a large cat.

“You’re quiet,” Shok said quietly.

They had retired for the evening and laid out comfortably in bed. Shok had been stripped down to his trousers, chest delightfully bare and the wild mess of his hair splayed out on the pillows.

“Just thinking,” He said back, tucking himself up against Shok’s side. A strong and lean grey arm wrapped around him and he felt talons gently and pleasantly scrap through his hair and across his scalp. Just the way he liked just as Shok intimately knew.

“Hmm, good things I hope,” Shok purred softly, a deep rumble like sound more akin to a pleased dragon sound.

“With you amatus, always,” He sighed, snuggling deeper into Shok’s side.


	6. M!Adaar/Dorian Pavus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Dorian Pavus, m/m fluff, mild gore, emotional crying
> 
> Request for how Dorian proposed to Shok

“So I should probably start with that some time ago your brother unwittingly proposed to me,” Dorian started.

Ashkost, the mighty Qunari Inquisitor, almost faced his end by inhaling his tea the wrong way. Ash beat his chest to help hack up the wrongfully swallowed tea before looking to Dorian with teary and bloodshot eyes.

“He _what_?” Ash wheezed.

“He was down on one knee and gave me a ring,” Dorian explained, looking down at the ring that had rarely left his hand. The coiled snaked gleamed delightfully against his finger and made his heart flutter just looking at it. “I don’t think he ever got it and I… I couldn’t tell him.”

“…My brother unwittingly proposed to you and you did not tell him?” Ash asked incredulously.

“To be honest, both of us have our personal issues with commitment,” Dorian retorted.

“…that is true, but Dorian, how long were you planning on not telling my brother that he proposed?” Ash asked with an exaggerated sigh.

“That’s where my second point of this conversation comes into play, dear Inquisitor… I wish to do the same back and… I suppose… since I don’t know your parents… would you…” Dorian tried, flustered.

“Dorian…” Ash said flatly, looking the altus in the eye, “You are the best damned thing that has happened to my brother since I pulled him away from his execution, you have my blessing wholly and utterly to marry him.”

“M-my thanks, Ashkost,” Dorian said, one hurtle down, “Now… he proposed the human way for me so I thought I would return the favor and propose the Qunari way to him.”

“Well we do not really have a form of marriage remember,” Ash told him, “We just have ‘I think you are really neat and wish to show how committed I am to how neat I see you so here is a cracked dragon’s tooth’.”

“Charming blunt as always, Inquisitor,” Dorian chuckled, “But I wish to show Shok how… ‘neat’ he is to me and I thought he would be touched? If I am correct he remembers the Qun more fondly then either you or our sweet and dear Mari.”

“He does… I think he shall be enamored with the idea,” Ash said quietly, “Though I assume that means you wish my help in defeating a High Dragon?”

“I-If it would be no trouble.”

“It is a favor for my future brother-in-law,” Ash smiled as he stood to his full towering height. The Inquisitor then gave him a smile that was a bit bloodthirsty around the edges. “And what can I say? I fucking love fighting dragons.”

Sometime later after a rather long and drawn out bloody battle where Iron-Bull, Ash and Varric came back bathed in dragon’s blood, Ash took him and his newly acquired dragon’s tooth down to the forge to have it split and fitted with fittings and a chain to wear. Still sticky with blood, he gleefully went to find Shok in his room on the battlements.

“Hey kadan! Mmm, you smell delicious,” Shok purred as he entered the room.

“Ode du Dragon’s Blood, amatus,” He dryly said as he looked at the abysmal state of his clothing. “But I have something important to tell you.”

“Mmm, how about you come here and tell me?” Shok purred as he found himself yanked into Shok’s arm and then in his lap as he regretfully sat on the bed. Shok jammed his face into the side of his neck to smell at the drying blood.

“Well… you know when you gave me that ring a while back?” Dorian asked as he was lovingly smelled.

“Mmm, you still like it, right?” Shok said dreamily.

“Very, I rarely take it off,” Dorian said, craning his neck to let Shok have more skin to smell, “But uh… do you know what offering a human a ring while on your knees means to us humans?”

“Uh… no? It mean something special?” Shok sighed against his neck. A kiss found his pulse point and his heart stuttered.

“Um… yes… it means your proposing… proposing marriage,” Dorian said, steeling himself.

Shok stiffened for a moment and then pulled back, tacky blood smeared on his face from where he was nuzzling. But past the blood he could clearly see the dark grayed out blue that meant that Shok was blushing hard.

“W-when were you going to tell me that I proposed to you?” Shok wheezed, voice high and almost cracking.

“I-I was going to tell you… when I wanted to do the same,” Dorian said, feeling like he had made an awful mistake. But he brought out the necklaces and offered one half of them to Shok regardless because he was going to be damned if he was not going to make it this far and not at least try. “S-shok, I know we both have our issues but—“

Shok’s face was completely darkened with his blush and he was gaping like a landed fish. He was going to ask if the poor man was chocking when suddenly the tears started.

“Shok?!” He yelped, quickly brushing away the tears from his cheeks. He broke Shok, oh god he broke Shok, Ashkost was going to kick his ass straight out the Inquisition, physically. Mari was going to flay him alive if she heard. He had to hurt one of the Ash sibling oh shit oh fuck.

Then Shok kissed him hard and quick, almost bruising his lip in the process before breaking away, still hiccupping as he cried. Shok tugged the necklace out of his hands and pulled it on his neck and then went to blubbering into his shoulder. Confused but also strangely happy, he stroked Shok’s back and peppered kissed across his hair until the crying settled down some.

“I-I’m sorry,” Shok quietly hiccupped.

“Are you okay, amatus?” Dorian asked quietly.

“V-very, I’m really fucking happy actually… I didn’t think it would ever… ever happen and… you make me so goddamn happy…”

He squeezed Shok’s head and continued to sooth him over as his crying ebbed and slowed down. To think… he had been the one to help smooth down the jagged edges of Shok’s personality shortly after he had come here. The one harsh and brash pirate of Skyhold now happily crying because he had been proposed too.

“So… is this a yes?” Dorian teased.

“ _E-ebasit_ … yes,” Shok sniffled into his shoulder, “Kadan, my kadan, my love.”

“And soon to be a blubbering pirate’s husband,” He teased. The small chuckle made his heart flutter.


	7. Implied F!Adaar/Cullen Rutherford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied F!Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, trans character, sibling fluff
> 
> Request for Mari to react to people flirting with her or giving her gifts

“Lady Mari, please have this!”

Mari accepted another parcel and added it to the several tucked into the crook of her arm. She smiled sweetly and blushed of course, she loved having attention thrown at her and was always flattered when someone went out of their way to pay her a compliment or give her a gift. It still flustered her something fierce, but the attention always stroked her small self confidence and filled her with girlish glee.

“My thanks,” She smiled sweetly.

The soldier that had given her the present blushed something fierce before running off. Ashkost, who had witnessed this all, only patted his sister’s back.

“Commonly known for a relationship with Commander Cullen and still so many people feel a heart flutter enough for you to get your gifts and praise you daily,” Ash said with a smile. He always loved when people were enamored with his sister, her charm and her beauty.

“I feel bad, but at the same time it makes me feel better about myself,” Mari sighed, looking at the parcels in her arm, “I like when people call me pretty and ‘Lady Mari’ and give me gifts because they like me and think I’m pretty.”

“They do it because they want that to happen, Mari,” Ash pointed out, “They want you to know that they like you, to flatter you and praise your beauty. They want you to feel loved and good about yourself.”

Mari blushed sweetly.

“I do… and it’s all thanks to you to leading me here, brother,” Mari smiled.

“You would have charmed the hearts of anywhere no matter where you would have gone regardless,” Ash smiled back before slipping an arm around his sister’s shoulders, “But… I am glad you are here too.”


	8. F!Trevelyan/Cullen Rutherford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: F!Trevelyan/Cullen Rutherford, implied M!Trevelyan/Iron-Bull
> 
> Request for Rayvahn's hobby, which is painting figurines

“You enjoy… painting?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, it is a soothing hobby for me,” Rayvahn said as she took to meticulously painting each scale of the small carved figurine. Several other figurines were drying where they were spread out on her desk. Several soldiers in shin metallic painted armor, two dragons with pearly scales and then a small figurine of Andraste that was waiting to be painted graced the Inquisitor’s desk.

“I may not be a creative person, but one can approach painting from a more critical point of view, mixing paint until it matches, painting within the sections, focusing on the small details, adjusting,” Rayvahn said, taking her small brush away so she could critically look at the small scales, painted with a shiny blue paint as the base.

“Lovely work, if I may say so,” Cullen said as he looked at the figurines, though avoided touching in fear of smearing any wet paint.

“My thanks, with work piling up people have been worried about me,” Rayvahn said, reapplying her brush, “My uncle included, the poor man.”

“You do tend to work like a woman possessed,” Cullen chuckled slightly, “You almost make me look bad sometimes.”

“Can’t have that, dear,” Rayvahn chuckled back, “Now can we? Now do pass me the black paint so I can do these patterns on this dragon for bull. Uncle specifically carved it for him and I want to see what’s so special about a Qunari blushing.”


	9. M!OC/Cremisius Aclassi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!OC/Cremisius Aclassi, fluff
> 
> Request for Ghost's dogs to sneak into their dad's bed and make a dog pile

Krem found himself abruptly awoken by something akin to Iron-Bull’s size landing on him. He yelled as his chest groaned underneath the weight. The sudden noise woke Ghost up as well before he too yelled like someone had landed on him. After some flailing, thinking that someone was trying to kill him in his sleep of all things, he realized that the weight was large, hairy and drooling.

“Ugh, Ghost!” He groaned, “Your mutts are here.”

Ghost’s mutts, Razikale and Lusacan, panted happily as they laid atop the two of them. One of Ghost’s pale hands eventually found Lusacan’s dark furred head and stroked the mutt’s happy little head.

“They must have broken out of their pens,” Ghost groaned, “… again.”

“And here I thought you were a professional dog breeder,” Krem wheezed before pushing against Razikale’s side. The mutt refused to budge until Ghost groaned.

“Off,” Ghost commanded sharply.

The dog reluctantly got off of them but refused to get off the bed, snuggling close as they could instead. Ghost tried to command them off and back to their pens, but the mutts just stared with big puppy eyes and wide panting mouths until Ghost groaned and just flopped back down.

“Looks like it’s a dog pile again,” Krem said, bunkering back down in the bed.

“Sorry, love,” Ghost muttered.

“It’s fine… all part of your charm,” Krem sighed, “… they need a bath though.”

“I hear you,” Ghost whined.


	10. M!Oc/Cremisius 'Krem' Aclassi-(trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Oc/Cremisius 'Krem' Aclassi, canon trans character
> 
> Request for Ghost to get 'the talk' from Krem's adopted family

“Thank you for joining us tonight, Ghost,” Iron-Bull said.

Ghost was sitting before the assembled Chargers and frankly, rather terrified of the assembled people staring sternly at him. He lamented that he was just in a shirt, trousers and his shoes instead of his normal scout attire. Now here he was facing down the Bull’s Chargers with nary single arrow or hidden knife to his name.

“Uh, something wrong, Mister Bull?” He asked, wary of Bull’s relationship with his boss and how one fuck up could send him back to the hellish Hinterlands.

“This is about Krem,” Bull said, taking a seat right next to him and putting one of those big hands on his shoulder.

“I uh… I haven’t said anything offensive have I? Krem is usually pretty good about yelling at me,” He said, feeling himself start to sweat pebbles. “He hasn’t had a problem with me, right?”

“Calm down, we want to ask what you’re doing with him,” Bull said, still dead serious.

“Uh… what I’m doing with him?” He asked, definitely sweating pebbles.

“Your intentions,” Bull growled, making him feel like he was about to jump out of his skin. “That man is one of the best damned men that I have ever known and also my second in command. I want to know what you plan on doing with him.”

“I uh… well,” He said, scratching at his scruff, “I’ve never really thought about it before. I uh… I guess it’s serious? I wouldn’t mind it becoming serious and going on for a time at least, Krem hasn’t said much about it though.”

Bull nodded and for a moment he felt slightly less terrified of the Qunari that dwarfed him. But then that big grey hand was back on his shoulder, and dwarfing it he noted, and that Qunari was looking down at him.

“And if he doesn’t want it to be serious?” Bull growled.

“Uh… understand and obey his wishes and enjoy my time with him while I can,” He said, trying not to shake.

“Hmm… well?” Bull asked his Chargers.

“Seems good,” Dalish smiled.

“He passes… for now,” Skinner drawled lazily.

“He’s a good lad,” Rocker nodded.

“Ghost is good man, good scout,” Stitches said, “I say he’s good.”

All heads turned to Grim, who seemed to silently ponder for a moment, index and thumb up against his scruffy chin. There was a pregnant pause where everyone held their breath and Grim remained stock still as he thought.

“Hmm,” Grim grunted, nodding once.

“Alright, you’re good,” Bull laughed, shaking him hard once before grabbing him and dragging him in close and glaring at him forehead to forehead, “Hurt him though and you will be personally escourted to hell by my blade, go it?”

“Y-y-yes sir,” He muttered.

“Good man, now let me get you a drink!” Bull laughed just as Krem joined them.

“Chief, Leliana didn’t need me for anything,” Krem said.

“Huh? Hearing must be going out, join us for a drink, Krem da la Crème,” Bull smiled.

“Sure thing, hey Ghost,” Krem smiled.

“I hope you know I love you,” Ghost muttered while Krem could only looked confused.


	11. Male Adaar/Iron-Bull (mlm smut, bdsm, rough sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Male Adaar/Iron-Bull, mlm smut, BDSM, pain kink, rough sex, orgasm denial
> 
> Request for Ash, Bull, bondage and a bed

Bound.

He honestly spent what little free time that he had being bound, honestly. There was just something so freeing about going from the almighty Inquisitor to a piece of meat to be used and fucked like a toy that made it too easy to choose. Not only that, but Bull knew how to tie him up, bind him in a way that made it feel more natural then walking around in his normal clothing. Bull made a quip that he would soon be more comfortable tied in ropes then dressed up and he was inclined to agree. At least the ropes treated him right, not insulting him or treating him like a wild dragon meant to devour all around him.

Right now Bull had him strung up with silky rope, kept open and kept spread. Red, silky rope crisscrossed across his skin as it kept his limbs bound and spread just right, spread for Bull’s use. This time Bull had had really outdone himself with this elaborate rope system that kept his arms spread as though spread-eagle but his legs pulled up and apart and tied into the ropes keeping his arms spread. The air was brushing against his sensitive regions and making him shiver, already hard in anticipation.

Bull gave him one of those grins as he sat on the bed with him, one of those smiles that promised a pleasurable and eventful evening for the two of them and he shivered with renewed anticipation. When one of his rough hands rubbed up the length of his thigh, he shivered again and felt his hard prick twitch with shameful want.

“Do you want it?” Bull rumbled, grinding his still clothed erection against his arse.

“Yes, so much,” He moaned.

“Tell me how you want it.”

“Deep, fast, hard,” He moaned, fighting his body from rutting against Bull wantonly. He had not been given permission to move yet and he was a good and obedient submissive for Bull. “Deep inside of me, fucking me good and hard, until I can’t handle it anymore.”

One of Bull’s fingers dragged along the length of his erection, making him groan throatily before pulling away.

“Doesn’t sound like you really want it.”

“Please, I’m begging you, I want, I need it,” He begged shamelessly, body tightening up like a spring. “I need you to fuck me.”

Bull only grinned before getting a number of things from their chest. The first was lube. It was sloppily applied to his thick fingers and then one of them was working into him, spreading him. A groan escaped him as the puckered ring of his arse was opened, never seemingly able to get used to the stretch of Bull’s fingers or other parts of his anatomy. A small whimper escaped him when Bull’s finger almost found his prostate right away and taunted just the edge of where it was before moving away, instead just moving in a way that had the lube and his own insides make lewd noises that made his ears burn and the want intensify.

“Want to try the cock ring tonight, kadan?” Bull grinned, that thick finger never stopping.

He nodded eagerly, groaning when the silver cockring was brought out. A little lube and a firm push and his prick was clamped off at the base, his pleasure denied to him but it only made it all the more potent and better. He whined when Bull really went back to fingering him, adding more lube as necessary and just to make the sounds more sloppily and wanton.

When Bull added a bit more lube, a second finger joined the first and the stretch really burned beautifully. A needy whimper escaped his mouth as his body tensed and made the ropes groan as his limbs strained to push him body further on those fingers. He bit back the movements, trying to be obedient but he just felt so greedy… he wanted it so bad…

“You better quit your wriggling, kadan,” Bull teased.

“...or what?” He quipped knowing full well what the consequences would be.

“Lippy, eh?” Bull grinned, “I think you need to be put in your place.”

He bit his lip eagerly as Bull got out the riding crop. Not removing his fingers, Bull gave his haunch a hard strike that left a burning mark on his thigh and made him moan loudly. His trapped erection twitched hard and he clamped down on those fingers thrusting in and out of him. He wriggled more and was struck again, leaving another dark mark across his thigh. A louder moan escaped him, and the next strike that came down on seemed to make him hotter and needier with the purpose of doing such. The crop came down again and again as those fingers thrusted in and out faster and harder.

Bull paused to add lube, lifted the riding crop as he posed his fingers back against his hole. A third pressed against his hole and as the crop came down, they all pushed in and his erection tried to spend only to be stopped. He pathetic little moan escaped him as his body tightened as though it was orgasming only to be beautifully and cruelly denied. Bull thrusted his fingers in, pressing down on where his prostate was and his body lurched with more denied pleasure, which only got another strike from the riding crop.

“Damn,” Bull gruffed above him, those three fingers moving wetly inside of him. His body twitched around Bull’s fingers, clutching around him. A small whimper escaped him as the many marks across both of his thighs started to burn and ache beautifully. He wanted more…

Bull pulled his fingers out and slathered a thick layer of lube on his own prick before lining up. Bull pressed, just taunting the give of his hole, nudging it, trying to further torment him.

“Please, please, please,” He begged, jaw tightening, “Please, please, please.”

“Please what?” Bull grinned.

“Fuck me,” He mewled.

Then he was finally, finally, finally getting fucked. A long and pathetic moan escaped him as Bull hilted in one thrust, filling him up like only Bull could. Big hands moved up and down his rod marked thighs as Bull rocked deeper and deeper into him. He whimpered when Bull still, but still filled with him but sadly not moving and giving him the friction and movement that he wanted so badly. When he tightened down on Bull out of sheer desperation, Bull growled above him, so he did it again and again until Bull hunched over him.

“I hope you weren’t planning on walking in the next week, _boss._ ”

The pace was brutal, fast, hard and jarred him with every thrust and he could not have been happier. His voice quickly went hoarse from his moans, screaming and shouts of pleasure. His prick twitched, dribbling droplets of cum onto his abdomen, finding the lines of his abs. He was getting so close, but the cockring was keeping him from doing so--

He tensed, his body tensing as though trying to spend only for the cockring to seemingly become impossibly tighter as his trapped prick twitched with excess blood and the need to spend. He whimpered low as Bull kept fucking into him with brutal speed and Qunari strength. More cum dribbled onto his stomach as his body was jarred with each thrust.

“Bull,” He whined low and hoarse. “Please.”

Bull smacked his haunch and set off all the bruises riding crop lashes, making his body tense with pleasure and his vision to go temporarily fuzzy around the edges. A low strained noise escaped him as his body was jostled and rocked against the headboard. He clenched weakly around Bull, not sure how much more he could take. Between the pleasure denied to him, how he was splayed like meat and the filthy sounds of Bull thrusting into his body, he was slowly losing it.

Bull hunched forward even more, grunting and growling over him. Rough hands tightened on his bruised and aching thighs and he felt the warmth inside of him as Bull spended himself inside of him. He had only a moment for his mind to scatter before one rough hand took his prick in hand and gave it a short and rough jerk. The cockring, slippery with lube, came off and he spent himself onto his belly, throwing back and roaring into the headboard, body jerking with the intense throes of pleasure.

Bull slowed, softly, panting above him when he finally stopped and then slipped out of him. Bull took a moment to catch his breath before releasing him from his bonds. His lax limbs fell onto the bed as he panted and twitched with overstimulation. After giving him a moment to twitch, Bull took up his arm and started messaging from wrist to shoulder, going over it thrice before moving to the other arm and doing the same. When his arms were practically gooey, Bull moved down to his legs and did the same as he had done for his arms.

“Can you speak?” Bull asked softly.

He continued panting, knowing that his voice was shot, especially with that last roar, before shaking his head. Bull’s fingers rubbed his throat for a moment.

“Need anything?” Bull asked. He mouthed water and Bull got him some from the pitcher, making him sip slowly for his throat and so he did not throw it up. After that he rolled onto his stomach to avoid putting weight on his bruised thighs and starting to hurt arse.

“Did I go a little too hard on you?” Bull asked, genuinely worried as hands moved to message along his back.

He groaned in response. He really needed to keep the pain slut part of him from overdoing it in bed with Bull. Pain was one thing but he was almost positive that if he was not a Qunari that the marks would be bleeding, a few of them still might have if they were tugged on too hard. He blamed Bull for bringing out the submissive pain lover in him and just damned Qunari DNA.

“Hmm, that’s in kadan, rest, you did well today, so well,” Bull practically purred above him. “You did good today.”

He moaned softly into the pillows. When Bull was done messaging his back, he moved them around until he was lying on Bull’s big and comfortable body. He smiled and kissed Bull’s smiling mouth, humming against his lover’s mouth. Warm hands carded through his hair, keeping him kissing his kadan until they needed to breath and even then he could hardly put space between them. He just smiled as Bull worked his fingers through his hair.

“Kadan,” Bull murmured.

“Kadan,” He rasped back, voice still a bit rough.


	12. M!Adaar/Dorian Pavus-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Dorian Pavus, mlm fluff, marriage, emotional crying
> 
> Request for Dorian and Ashshok to get married

“I’m nervous.”

“Good nervous or bad nervous?”

Shok looked to his brother as he single handedly the collar of his black and gold suit. It was supposed to match Dorian’s but he had not seen him since yesterday, so he was supposed to be pleasantly surprised by his soon to be husband’s appearance when he walked down the aisle to him. He nervously adjusted the mass of his hair, tied up in gold thread and black bands and kept neatly behind him.

“I don’t know,” He grumbled.

Ash gave him a look, something that only seemed more disappointed by the beard that he had grown over the years since the Inquisition. Why did his brother have to look like a hardass father now out of all times? Stupid brother aging plateauing now of all times…

“Are you going to run?” Ash asked, adjusting his lapel more.

“No, no! Just… I don’t know what’s going to happen and some part of my mind is going ‘he’s going to dump your ass on the alter because you’re a horrible man’ and I just… don’t know the future,” He admitted with a low groan.

“Ashshok Adaar, my dumbass twin brother,” Ash snapped firmly, “You and this man have been together for over five years. Shut the fuck up and marry him already.”

“...You got mean when you lost your arm, you know that?” He pouted.

It was a small ceremony, tucked away in the lower levels of Dorian’s home in Tevinter, hidden away from prying eyes that would resist to a Tevinter high noble and a Qunari bonding. Shok’s ruse as Dorian’s personal bodyguard already caused enough of an uproar that they did not need whatever the prissy nobility would do if they found out about them getting hitched.

Shok had managed to track down his brother and Mari and gotten them to come, plus Bull and a few of his Chargers and some of Dorian’s trusted friends. While everyone waited in the other room, he was prettied up by his brother and Dorian was waiting for him by the alter… to marry him… be with him forever.

“You know, nothing changes right? It’s just rings and legal shit,” Ash pointed out.

“Your language has really gone down hill in your later years,” He quipped back before batting away his brother’s hand, “I’m ready…”

“Good, get,” Ash said, smacking his back before disappearing behind the curtains. A moment later, Mari started up on her instrument and gentle music flooded the small room.

With a deep inhale in, he went out.

Everyone quietly regarded him as he stood there for a second before moving down the aisle to the most glorious and handsome man he had ever met. The love of his life, the shine in his eye, the only reason he smiled, his heart, his kadan. Dorian Pavus, dressed in elegant, stunning black and gold and his hair beautifully swept over one shoulder, the beacon of handsomeness and intelligence and grace… waited to marry him of all men in the world.

He found himself sweating when he finally came within arm’s reach of his soon to be husband, despite Dorian doing nothing but beaming with joy and giving him adoring eyes. He stealthily wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers like a barbarian before taking Dorian’s hands in his. He swallowed and resisted the urge to cry as Cremisius took up the holy book ‘borrowed’ from a local temple and started droaning out the lines that priests or priestesses normally said for weddings.

Was he scared? Was this the old commitment afraid pirate rearing his ugly head? Shit, he loved Dorian, he never wanted to leave him, he loved waking up every morning to his ridiculously perfect face and falling asleep with Dorian’s face being the last thing he had seen. He wanted to grow old with him, maybe adopt some brats of their own, so why was he shivering in his boots and sweating pebbles?

The presentation of the rings jarred him from his panic. His hands shook so much he almost dropped the neat gold band that would go underneath the ring that he had accidentally proposed to Dorian with before. Dorian’s hands seemed to sure, so steady as he took his much larger hands in both of his and slipped the simple gold band onto his finger before kissing it, tickling his skin with his neatly trimmed mustache.

“Now, speak now or forever hold your piece,” Krem finished up. When no one said anything, he just beamed at the two of them. “You can kiss him now, pirate.”

Startled, actually jumping out of his skin, he looked down to Dorian so innocently looking up at him that his mind completely blanked for several seconds. When he got himself together, he swallowed thickly before bending down to get on Dorian’s level. He had barely puckered his lips when Dorian apparently lost patience, grabbed the sides of his faced, stood on his toes and kissed him full on the mouth with passionate luster that had him blushing dark blue-grey all the way to his ears. When Dorian parted, the absolute loving look he got sparked the water works and he realized that he was openly sobbing in front of everyone.

“Shok?” Dorian asked, wiping away at his tears.

“Happy tears, also kinda stressed ones,” He hiccupped as he scrubbed at his face, “I’m so happy that we’re here is all.”

“Oh, my big lumbering sea dog,” Dorian smiled, pulling him down for another kiss, “Mister Ashshok Pavus.”

He hiccuped again, scrubbing at his face before sweeping Dorian up into his arms and holding him tight. His Dorian Pavus, his husband, his light in his life, his light in his eye, his heart, his kadan.


	13. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(mlm smut, bdsm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, mlm smut, BDSM, rough sex, orgasm denial, semi-public sex
> 
> Request for Ash, Bull, smut and as filthy as I wanted it to be

“How you doing, kadan?” Bull rumbled.

He licked the corner of his lips, still tasting Bull’s spend. The taste just seemed to saturate his mouth and lower face, it was probably still dripping down his chest and he could feel it dripping down his chest. Gods above, just how much did Bull cum in one go?

He writhed in his restraints, his arms bound behind his back and his legs forced to squat on the low stool he was forced to sit on. The blindfold was soaked from sweat from his brow. The cage on his cock felt like it had only gotten tighter and tighter since they started and he really wanted it off though mostly to cum. His ass was still stretched around the metal toy that he was sitting on, burning pleasantly but almost begging for something to be moving inside.

“Need a little something extra, huh?” Bull almost purred above him.

“Please?” He rasped.

Rough fingers dragged along his chin and jaw, scraping up the mess that Bull had made of his face before pushing past his lips into his mouth. Obediently he started suggestively licking, sucking and generally getting Bull’s spend off his offered fingers until his drool dripped down his chin. When his fingers were clean, he heard Bull bend down to his level and the straps keeping his thighs bent suddenly undone. He could not help the satisfied groan that escaped him as blood rushed to his lower legs. Another groan escaped him as he was encouraged to stand and the toy pulled out of him with the lewd squelch of his clenching insides and too much lube that dribbled down his thighs.

“Good?” Bull rumbled into his ear as he stood on his sleeping feet.

“Yes,” He panted as he blushed head to toe from the hot lube running down his legs and how his caged erection twitched.

“Hmm, ready for the next bit?”

He was led across the room and then to where he knew the balcony door was. The air felt cool on his sweating flesh as they stepped outside and then forward until his belly pressed against the railing. A small groan escaped him as he was pushed forward with force and bent over the railing, feeling the cool breeze on his skin. Bare, bound and exposed to the open air… the humiliation of being wrecked like this was too exciting for his sanity.

“You good, kadan?” Bull rumbled.

He nodded, prepared for the worst.

There was the shuffle of clothing behind him and he felt Bull press against him, rutting between his ass cheeks roughly to get coated in lube before the blunt head was pressing against him. Despite his best efforts, a loud moan escaped him as Bull hilted in him, stretching him despite how long he sat on that toy. The toy has nothing on Bull though, especially when he was being fucked into, the ridges of Bull’s cock rubbing against his insides and the brutal and perfect thrusts that hit all the right spots in him.

Despite his reservations about the noise he was making, he soon started to shamelessly moan as Bull fucked into him hard, fast and deep. His caged cock bounced with the hard thrusts that jostled his body, rubbing his abdomen against the rough stone of the balcony railing. Drool dripped down his chin from his wantan crying out. Lube still dripped down his legs and were going cold against the inside of his legs.

Probably from sucking him off earlier, Bull did not take long to spend and he felt the man even more brutally pound into him as he rode out the waves of his own pleasure. The man had barely slowed before rough hands took a hold of his cockl did something and then pulled it, and the long metal stem inside of his cock, off of him. One hand jerked him off, the man’s hips pressed impossibly close to his ass so Bull’s cock was deep inside of him, before the other hand jerked off the blindfold.

He got a second’s view of the _incredible_ distance to the ground there was from the balcony before he was shoving them back and he ended up in Bull’s lap as the man ended up ass first on the ground. It pushed Bull that much deeper inside of him and he threw back his head and let out a pathetic strand of noise as he came over Bull’s fingers, body twitching with pleasure.

It took a few seconds for them to come down from the high, panting together and warm against one another. He turned his head to the side and Bull took to kissing him deep, long and passionately.

“You did very good today, kadan,” Bull gruffed out between kisses, “So good.”

* * *

“I didn’t know you were afraid of heights?”

Ash looked to the pale slip of a creature tucked into his side, having been quietly sheltered between himself and his brother’s body from the prissy nobles ranting in front of them now, now looking up at him just underneath the brim of his hat.

“...I’m not afraid of heights?” He said incredulously.

“Yes, yes are,” Cole said matter of factly, crossing his arms, “You just realized it when Bull had you bent ov--”

The hand that clamped over Cole’s mouth was not fast enough before the great Inquisitor’s brother looked at him with an air of complete shock and disgust.

“You were fucking on the balcony weren’t you?!” Shok hissed.

The hand that came down on Shok’s mouth was almost barbaric in strength compared to the gentleness he had used with Cole.


	14. F!Adaar/Cullen Rutherford-(f/m fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: F!Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, f/m fluff, trans character
> 
> A request for Mari and anything about her being happy, so I had Cullen fawning over her like she's the moon.

“Hey Mari, can I ask you something? If I’m not being too personal?”

“Hmm?”

Mari and Cullen were currently laid out on the cool grass outside and watching the full moon and stars above. Ash and Shok, along with the Chargers and a number of the Inner Circle were being rowdy and wild in the tavern and it had gotten too hot and wild for the two. Now Mari was devoid of her overcoat and Cullen was devoid of his normal heavy outer garbs that gave him that commander presence that he needed during the day. Now they were two normal people laying in the grass and enjoying a beautiful night.

“Can I ask.. When you know you were Aqun-Athlok? U-um you don’t have to, if it’s too personal…” Cullen said quietly.

“Oh… I don’t mind since it’s you, I trust you to be good about it,” Mari said quietly back. “I guess I knew when I was little. Us Saarebas we… we didn’t get to be living things underneath the Qun, we were ‘things’, not people. Weapons to be used for the Qun or an example of ‘how things were’. I knew I didn’t like being called a thing, but I also didn’t like being called ‘a boy’ or being ‘a boy’. I actually didn’t realize it until my brother, Ash.”

“How did he help you realize it?” Cullen asked softly, turning and seeing that some of Mari’s hair was by his hand. He idly twisted some around his fingers and marveled at the snowy color and corkscrewing texture.

“He gave me a choice to explore, he gave me a chance to be a living person despite being a Saarebas. When he broke me out of the shell that I had been beaten into to I realized that despite the priests calling me a boy, I wanted to be a girl and I wanted to grow into a woman. He spoiled me that way, I guess, compared to the other Saarebas. He let me grow my hair out and he gave me clothing that made me feel better about myself and he called me ‘Girly’ and ‘Sweet girl’ and after such a long lifetime of thinking of myself as a cursed tool… it felt so right and perfect that I knew it was what I was. I think I would have realized it sooner or later on my own, but my brother gave me the sooner chance, he helped me out of a bad place and helped me along as I tried to figure it out.”

“Your brother is a good man, I am glad that he is the Inquisitor… and that he brought you here,” Cullen smiled.

“He brought me here? Well… okay you have me there,” Mari giggled softly, “I only came here for him and Shok. Humans usually don’t like me so I would have stayed away if it were someone else at the Conclave.”

“Well… I liked you when I saw you,” Cullen admitted, glad it was dark to hide his growing blush.

“I was filthy!” Mari said incredulously, though smiling, “And basically wearing rags!”

“I saw this heavenly creature, standing so tall and so proud, with this breath taking smile on her face and an attitude that she could take on the world and win,” Cullen admitted quietly, turning redder and redder. “I learned about this woman that, when she became more comfortable and trusting, was a pure hearted woman that loved all and tried to give even stubborn bastards chances. I saw this woman that could hold her own and still have strength and stamina to kick ass, but also loved makeup and wearing pretty things and being called pretty things. I learned and came to love this incredible woman that is incredibly person-sauve, willing to fight for what she believed in and who loves her brothers will all her heart, even if they can be… troublesome sometimes.”

As if on cue, there was a loud shout from within the tavern and Ash’s and Shok’s wild Qunlat shouting. Mari laughed loudly, a beautiful sound that warmed Cullen’s heart and made it soar.

“Hmm… and maybe I liked the little scruffy blonde commander when I learned that he was capable of some compassion, of understanding, of courage and battle prowess, of his gentle loving hear.”

“Little?!” He laughed.

“My cute tiny, small kadan, I’m a Qunari runt and I’m a foot taller than you and I love you just the way you are,” Mari giggled.

Cullen felt a warm hand on the side of his face. It encouraged him to look to the side and he realized that Mari has scooted closer to him, putting her face to face with him. Her bronze eyes in black sclera were nothing but warmth and love and her blue painted lips were quirked up into the softest, warmest smile he had ever seen grace her beautiful face.

“Maybe I just liked him because he was kind and always willing to learn how to be a better man.”

Mari gave him a long kiss on the mouth, nothing raunchy or overly passionate, but something he had a feeling would leave his lips stained with that gorgeous blue she painted her lips with and have him blushing head to toe for days. When she pulled away, she was blushing and it was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen.

“I-I love you,” Cullen sputtered, feeling his ears burn.

“I love you too, kadan,” Mari happily sighed.

Cullen then admitted to himself, that he was head over heels for Mari. That he loved this woman with all of his heart and no one would be able to replace her. He was completely ruined for anyone else ever simply because Mari was the one, the one, the only one and no one would be able to make him as happy as Mari made him.

It was also the moment in his mind, that Cullen started to wonder if Mari would accept a man such as him as her husband.


	15. M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull-(mlm smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull, mlm smut, threesome, multiple orgasms, oral sex, bondage, d/s elements
> 
> Request for Dorian and Iron-Bull to team up to dom the ever loving hell out of Gunnar

“Oh my, what could you two possibly have instore for me, I wonder?” Gunnar chuckled before grunting as the ropes keeping his arms bound behind his back and folded were tightened again. His erection jerked shamelessly with even more interest that it was already having. 

Honestly, he was maybe a little too eager in looking forward to getting the ever loving life dominated out of him by his two lovers. He was promised that he would feel it for days and not walk for the rest of the week and he was eager to see if the promise would be seen through. Bull had promised a lot in the past and been thwarted by his shamelessness and Trevelyan stamina. But both Dorian and Bull promising that to him? Some part of him was excitedly worried that his stamina was finally going to be conquered.

“Some fun, amatus,” Dorian purred, dragging soft fingers across his lips, “Some fun that will have you shaking for days.”

“I certainly hope so, love,” He groaned with need as his erection jerked again.

Arms folded and tied behind his back, thick collar that made moving his head difficult, this silver ring around the base of his cock and finally, a gag that he had never seen before. Sure he had seen the bits that looked like the ones that horses wore and the ball ones, but this one had a ring where that bit normally went. When it was put into his mouth, it forced his mouth open by the ring and left his tongue hanging out a bit.

“Now, kadan,” Bull purred from behind him as he was laid on his stomach. His thighs twitched on either side of Bull’s thick thighs with anticipation. “With your mouth open like that, the way to stop things is this way.”

Bull tied something around his only ankle. When he kicked his leg aggressively, he heard a rather brassy bell start to jingle away. He nodded with understanding before stretching out his flesh leg and getting his stump comfortable on the other side.

“Good, good, now… now you get fucked.”

Bull’s big hands came down on his ass and he yelped as best he could with the gag. His thighs clenched up hard and when the next strike came down, another moan escaped him and his stiff prick jolted against his abdomen and the sheets were it was trapped. Bull’s hands came down again and again on his ass and thighs, leaving the skin delightfully burning with each strike.

Gentle hands grabbed the sides of his face and Dorian’s prick was pressed against his hanging tongue. He groaned as he tried to work his tongue along it, failing with how his mouth was being held opened. So he dragged his tongue along it as best he could before Dorian lifted his head up enough so he could drop his mouth on it. Dorian groaned as he tried to work his mouth around his prick. It was sloppy and spit dribbled down his chin as he tried, but the sloppiness really got him going.

When the skin of his ass and thighs burned, Bull pulled away and he felt oil dumped along the crack of his ass. It dribbled lewdly down along his testicles and along his thighs and probably soaked the sheets as well. His bruised and beaten ass covered in oil probably made a good sight for Bull, who snarled primally above him and then a thick and heavy Qunari prick was rutting between his cheeks. He swallowed partially around Dorian’s prick, grunting as the ridges of Bull’s dick rubbing against his hole hotly. Fuck, his prick was really twitching now, wanting something more solid. He wanted fingers in him not this taunting, he wanted to really suck Dorian’s dick not work his mouth around it.

“Sounds like someone’s getting frustrated,” Bull taunted, rutting against him.

He had not realized that he had been grunting with clear frustration, but he could hear it now, as he tried to bob his head to get more of Dorian’s dick into his mouth. Fuck, he needed something, stronger!

The dick rutting against him disappeared and was replaced with a finger prodded along his arse. He grunted as he was prepped for Bull, trying and failing to work his mouth around Dorian’s prick. The thick fingers working themselves in and out of him kept distracting him as well, until spit was just a mess around his mouth and over Dorian’s prick.

When Bull pushed into him, he grunted and tried to keep bobbing his head only for a big hand to pull him up and onto his knees. It took a moment to steady himself with his shortened leg, eventually Bull just had to grip his hip and hold him still. Dorian sat up a bit, keeping his dick in his mouth. With a grunt and a flutter of his heart, he realized what was about to happen.

Bull pulled him pack and pushed into him, as Dorian’s prick pulled out of his mouth. The stretch made his trapped prick twitch hard, some small dribble of precum escaping the tip of his prick as he tried to spend. A muffled moan escaped him before he was pushed forward, taking Dorian’s prick into his mouth again and Bull slipping out of him until only the tip was nestled inside before he was pulled back and thrusted into again. Spit roasted between Dorian’s and Bull’s prick, he let his body get jerked forward and then pulled back, pleasuring Bull and Dorian as his own prick was stopped from spending.

He had no idea how long he was being rocked back and forth before Dorian cried out and arched, planting himself deep as possible. Cum dripped from his open mouth as Dorian pulled back, letting Bull rut into his body with rough strokes as he moaned freely. Bull’s grunting got rough and rougher above him until finally Bull pulled him back, planted balls deep in his lap and fuck, he was getting filled right up. After a moment of panting, Bull pulled out of him and he was keenly aware of the cum escaping his mouth and dribbling down his thighs.

Barely given a moment of rest before he was lifted up and his thighs spread a bit. He let out a questioning sound before Dorian swung around and rutted his ass against his still hard prick. He wondered when exactly Dorian prepped himself as Bull’s hands took hold of Dorian’s hip and his prick and guided him into Dorian. A low groan escaped him as he sank into the perfect, tight heat of Dorian’s ass, even with the ring keeping him from spending inside of him. Dorian groaned as Bull controlled their movements, grunting by his ear as the big Qunari used his hips to fuck Dorian.

The tight heat was perfect and things started going dark around the edges as he just lost himself into the sensations. Fuck, Dorian always had a perfect ass and if it were not for the stupid ring around his cock then he would just spend himself in a second inside of him. But the ring was there so he was forced to ride it out, enjoy the sweet friction and heat of Dorian as he was bounced against him.

Being so close to his first orgasm, Dorian quickly spent again soon after, clamping down on him and making his body jerk with the need of release only to be denied. A low needy whine escaped him as Dorian pulled off, leaving him with a quickly purpling erection and feeling like his testicles were about to implode.

“Almost done, kadan,” Bull rumbled, “You can hold out one more time, right? One more round for us.”

He ended up hunched over Bull and fucking into him as Dorian slipped into him. Bull grinned up at him, those big hands on his hips and controlling his movements as he grunted and whined. It was becoming too much, it was too much, he was going to lose his mind at this rate.

When Bull got his again and Dorian emptied into him again, Bull leaned his back against Dorian’s front. Dorian finally took the gag out of his mouth and soothed the pains away with his lips, tongue and teeth, distracting him as Bull pulled the ring of his cock finally. But instead of doing anything with it, Bull instead stuffed his face between his cheeks and tongue fucked his ass as he jerked his cock off. He _screamed_ as his body tensed and then finally spilled over Bull’s fingers, spasming for several minutes as his vision almost went white with the bowling over pleasure.

When he came down, he was panting and whining and a loose mess with the ropes barely holding him together. Bull released him and together with Dorian, they rubbed the knots and pains away from him until he really was a gellied mess underneath their hands. When he got his breath a small bit, Bull got him to sip him some water.

“Hmm, rest up kadan,” Bull rumbled as strong hands rubbed along his lower stomach. A mischievous smile beamed down at him. “Cause there’s a lot more where that came from.”

* * *

“Uncle, have you seen Iron-Bull and Dorian?” Ray of Sunshine asked her uncle the next morning after finding him in the tavern.

“Resting,” Gunnar grinned.

“Is something wrong?” Ray asked, worried.

“Nah, just victims of ol’ Trevelyan stamina,” Gunnar smirked.

“Uncle,” Ray sighed while her uncle just looked smug.


	16. M!Adaar/Dorian Pavus-(mlm smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Dorian Pavus, mlm smut, oral sex
> 
> Request for M!Adaar and Dorian and for it to be as smutty as I desired but I couldn't really get myself to write kinky smut so here's a quickie

He did so love when Shok took complete control over a situation where it seem he would not have control.

Shok gave him a push and sent his ass onto the bed. He glanced up underneath his eyelashes and gave Shok a grin as he pushed open his shirt, smirking down at him. A pale tongue snuck out to wetten his lips, giving him a teasing glance of gold before he was stooping down, getting on his knees before him. Shok licked his lips slowly again before reaching forward to undo his robes, easily parting them with how many times the man had stripped him down.

When his erection was freed, Shok purred quietly, giving him another lopsided smirk before bending down. Warm breath ghosted over the head of his prick, drawing an uneven sigh out of him before a slow moan escaped him as Shok’s lips pressed a kiss to the hot skin. Pleasure made a shudder run up and down his spine as Shok parted his lips and took the head into his hot mouth and gently sucked.

“Oh, Shok,” He moaned deeply.

Shok sucked the head slowly, building up the speed and the movement of his tongue to slowly build up the pleasure in his gut. As he sped up, he started to move down as well taking more and more into his mouth. Spit dribbled down from Shok’s mouth as he bobbed his head dripping down his shaft. Another moan escaped him as Shok swallowed around him as Shok pressed the gold tongue piercing against him and teased his skin.

His legs spread to let Shok wedge more of his big body between them. Big hands grabbed his hips and held him as Shok bobbed his head with increasing speed. A loud moan escaped him and his hips tried to push up into the hot, wet haven of Shok’s mouth only to be thwarted by his big, strong hands. Instead he settled for the pleasure that Shok’s extremely talented mouth gave him, moaning as his thighs tensed and wailed his pleasure to the ceiling.

Shok let his dick go to lap at it with slow and lazy drags of his tongue before going down to lavish attention to his testicles. His tongue lavished attention to the skin before sucking one into his mouth and letting it fall out with a wet pop and doing the same to the other side. When his testicles were slick with spit, Shok moved back up and sucked his dick back into his mouth.

He was getting close, his hands desperately clawing at Shok’s hair and a mantra of ‘please’s coming out of his mouth. Shok smiled at him, around the prick in his mouth, before pushing his head all the way down until his chin was pressed against his testicles and sucking hard. Deep in Shok’s throat, he held out for all of two seconds before he was cumming, throwing his head back and yelling his pleasure. He writhed underneath Shok’s hands, panting as Shok sucked every last drop of pleasure out of him before slowly pulling off.

Panting deeply, he watched Shok swallow and wipe his mouth clean. Shok smirked down at him, crawling over him to kiss at his panting mouth and flushed cheeks.

“Give me a moment… I’ll take care of you too,” He panted.

“Mmm, take your time, kadan, I’m more then happy like this,” Shok purred, kissing his face.

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” He panted through a smile.

“Not as sweet as you, my kadan,” Shok smiled back.


	17. M!Hawke/Fenris-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fenris/M!Hawke, mlm smut, trans character, brief oral sex, penetrative strap-on sex, anal sex
> 
> Not a request, I just very much wanted to do a trans Fenris/Hawke scene to spite my younger self that blindly hated the trans Fenris hc

Hawke lead them up to his bedroom, long white fingers twined with his as butterflies tickled the sides of his stomach.

He… He wanted this. He truly wanted this. He wanted Hawke, emotionally, intimately… physically. But Hawke did not know… The last time they had tried this, in a fit of wild emotions on his part, Hawke had quite hotly kissed him for a moment before pushing him away, saying that he knew that he was not in a good place emotionally. Something about the kindness has stirred lost memories in his head and he had run from the house. Now they were back together… would it progress farther then some sloppy kisses? Would Hawke peel away his armor and see what he hid underneath…

Hawke flung the door open to his bedroom with abandon and closed it behind them with his heel. Then he was kissing him while smiling, humming contently against his lips. He kissed back of course, more then happy to touch Hawke, but the thought of being physically intimate with Hawke the first time--

Hawke broke away, giving him a rather sweet kiss on the cheek before going to the bed and gracelessly flopping on his belly. He righted himself, crooking his legs temptingly before giving him a smoldering look over his shoulder.

“Join me?”

Wait… was Hawke expect him too…

“Hawke,” He tried.

“Something wrong?” Hawke asked, immediately looking worried, propping himself up on his arms to look over his shoulder more clearly. “Are you alright, Fenris?”

“I… I don’t have… I can’t…” He tried, nerves tying his tongue.

“Huh?”

“I… can’t be… on top…” He finally lamely settled for.

“You can’t...oh,” Hawke said, realization crossing his face.

He braced for the reaction, muscles tightening to an almost painful degree. He loved Hawke, he truly did, but if he reacted badly to this then that love would be crushed and Hawke would be just another fucking asshole--

Hawke got up, muttering something about ‘Having just the thing’. He watched Hawke’s blonde head move over to his dresser, throwing open the doors and ruffling around inside for several moments, muttering various curses as the sounds of various things were being shuffled around. For a moment,he wondered what in the world got into the weird man’s head before Hawke made an exclamation of discovery and came out proudly holding up…

“What the hell is that?” He asked.

“Well, it’s Orlesian first off,” Hawke grinned as he held up what sort of looked like a metal sex toy. The only thing was that the base was… odd. It looked like part of it was pulled off and made a small odd small version of itself. “And it gives someone the ability to ‘top’ if they otherwise don’t have the equipment to do so.”

“I… really?” He asked.

“I mean if you want to,” Hawke shrugged casually with a smile, “I’d thought I’d offer it at least, I’m not really sure what kind of stuff you’re into.”

At a loss for words, he simply took Hawke’s wrist and dragged him to the bed with him, pulling him onto the mess of blankets. He took the very interesting toy and set it aside for the moment, they needed to talk right now, before deftly removing his gauntlets and pauldrons to remove at least some of his prickliness. Hawke took advantage and stole a kiss from the side of his neck, brushing softly there before pulling away reluctantly.

“You’re fine… with me… as I am?” He asked softly.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Not everyone has reacted well to finding out…”

“Fuck them, they’re assholes.”

“True, but I was worried and…”

“It’s alright, I understand,” Hawke smiled softly, stealing another kiss from his neck. “Do you still want to do this or…”

“God yes,” He breathed.

“So, what do you want to do?” Hawke purred, kissing right underneath his ear.

“...that toy you showed me is interesting, tell me how it works.”

Hawke grinned as he picked up the toy from where it had been set and held it up.

“Well, this odd bit goes inside of it, it’s wide enough that once it’s inside your muscles should hold it in place while you use it,” Hawke explained, “Once it’s in place, you can use it for a number of fun activities and when you use it, the end inside of you rubs against you there and the base of the outside pressed against your outside bits and stimulates those, really pleasuring you while you use it.”

“You sound experienced with it,” He noted.

“I learned what I could when I bought it,” Hawke shrugged before grinning, “Never had the absolute pleasure of having it used on me though.”

“Well… let me then…” He said, taking it.

His armor and Hawke’s home robes were pulled off slowly as they kissed and gently ran their hands over each other’s bodies. He liked when Hawke’s slender hands held onto the sides of his face or ran down his thighs. Hawke seemed to respond best to when his hands over his sides or shoulders. When it came down to his binder, there was a small almost hysterical bout of nervousness in his stomach, but Hawke just pulled it over his head and kept kissing and touching him gentle and it abruptly faded away.

When it was the two of the bare, Hawke gave his earlobe a nibble before taking the toy up.

“Would you or would you like me?” He purred.

“Um, you since you know how to use it,” He groaned.

“Wait, we’ll need…”

Hawke flopped on his side to reach for his bed stand, rustling around for a second before twisting back with a small bottle of oil. He awkwardly parted his thighs to give Hawke more room as he drizzled some oil on some fingers and brought it to him.

The oil felt… slippery against him as Hawke’s fingers gently touched him. He was unsure if he liked it or not. It was not unpleasant though, so he leaned back on the bed and let Hawke do what he was doing as Hawke’s pale lips kissed along the tender insides of his thighs, smiling when their eyes met. When Hawke’s fingers brushed against his dick, he jolted as a burst of pure sensitivity rushed up and down his spine. It had been… some time since anyone had touched him, let alone himself.

“Sorry, too much?” Hawke breathed against his skin.

“It’s fine, just… slower, please?”

“No problem, lover,” Hawke murmured sweetly.

Hawke’s slippery fingers gently brushed up and down the length of him as lips gently kissed him. Hawke’s fingers seemed content to gently crease him, warming his body up to touch. He sighed gently, enjoying the simple touches. Every few strokes, Hawke’s fingers strayed to his dick for a soft touch to heighten his pleasure. When he started to feel himself loosen and unwind a bit, one of Hawke’s slippery fingers strayed to his hole, teasing the rim for a moment before easing in slowly. Hawke’s slender finger eased into him gently and slowly with little resistance, slowly rocking in and out and easing more and more in until Hawkes base knuckle was pressing against his hole.

Hawke took his time thrusting that finger in and out of him, getting him used to the sensation, before a second finger slowly worked in next to the first. He groaned deeply, enjoying the slight stretch, spreading his legs a bit more so Hawke could get closer. Hawke kissed along his lower stomach and along his hips, sometimes nipping the skin softly. Hawke left a hickey just underneath his belly button that had him rolling his eyes at the grinning man.

“Bastard,” He quipped lightly.

“Mmm, your lovable one,” Hawke snarked.

“Yes, my lovable bastard,” He smirked back.

“Speaking of bastards, ready to try this one on for size?” Hawke grinned as he held up the toy.

“Mm, yes.”

Hawke pressed the awkward base against his hole, pressing it against him for a moment before pushing in. There was a slight stinging stretch, but the oil aided as it pressed it and felt like it got sucked in by him and then was pressing against him, a metall phallic standing up against his crotch.

“Huh,” He said, looking down at himself.

“How’s it feel?” Hawke asked, sitting up.

“Tight, but not unpleasant,” He said, “How… do I tell if it’s in right?”

“Well if it’s not painful that’s a good indicator, but I’ve got a test we can do,” Hawke smiled before easing down again. He shifted his hair to the side and dragged his tongue along the underside of the toy. The toy pulled up with his tongue, grinding against his dick and pulling on his hole just right that he gasped and jerked, bucking his hips towards Hawke’s mouth. Hawke pulled back just enough, grinning at him, before reapplying his mouth.

While it was not the same as a phallus, he still got quite a bit of pleasure out of it as Hawke licked and sucked on it. The toy was moved but not removed by Hawke’s tongue or his sucking mouth, instead just rocked and ground against his dick and moving inside of him that had him gasping, moaning and bucking into Hawke’s mouth as his pleasure mounted. One of his hands found Hawke’s hair, clutching at blonde locks with desperation as his mind quickly lost edge to lust.

He was on the cusp of an orgasm when Hawke mournfully pulled away as much as his grip would allow. He smiled up at him, mouth deliciously wet and red from use and his cheeks flushed and overall looking quite debauched.

“So… ready?” Hawke grinned.

Oh right, what they had planned to do in the first place. He bit his lip as a strange bolt of excitement ran through him as Hawke moved to lay on his back and temptingly lifted one leg to tantalize and tempt him. He scooted forward, taking that leg and encouraging it over his shoulder because it felt right, before reaching down to simply… feel. His fingers brushed along the soft, soft skin along the underside of Hawke’s thighs and soft crease of his hips. He dragged his fingers along Hawke’s scrotum, brushing the soft downy hair along the skin before moving down between the crease of his ass. To his surprise there was oil there already a single finger was easily able to press forward.

“You were really distracted when I was blowing you,” Hawke sighed through a smile.

For some reason he got the impulse to bit the inside of Hawke’s knee and left his own hickey. Hawke did not seem that bothered so he left another right next to the first before slipping two fingers inside of Hawke. Hawke moaned deeply underneath of him as he thrust his fingers in and out of him, testing the stretch of him. When he felt it was enough, he removed his fingers before gripping the metal toy and pressing into him. The toy ground against him as he pressed in, making him groan deeply with Hawke. He kept pressing inward, grinding the toy against him. It felt amazing, it felt amazing to do it to Hawke, it made him feel good doing this to Hawke.

They had to do this more often.

When he pressed in deep, the toy ground hard against him and left him momentarily breathless as Hawke panted and moaned underneath of him. His erection, hot and red and fully erect, twitched and drooled against his belly. Good that this was feeling as good for Hawke as it was for him. He kissed the hickies he made and pulled out, making the toy pull on him delightfully, before pushing back in.

They started a rhythm of slowly easing in and out, Hawke moving with his body to make it more intense. He felt himself practically dripping from arousal around the toy, dribbling down his legs as he fucked Hawke and made him come undone underneath of him. Hawke’s pale skin was becoming more and more flushed with arousal, pretty lips parted as he moaned and breathed and panted hotly. One of Hawke’s hands moved to settle on his hip, holding it, the other keeping his leg pressed against his chest. He kept one of his holding Hawke’s bent leg and the other gently touching Hawke’s chest, greedy for the feeling of his skin underneath his fingertips.

He was getting close fast, it was simply too good, the feeling of the toy grinding against him and pulling just right on his hole and Hawke’s hotly writhing underneath of him.

“Hawke.. William, I’m close,” He panted, fucking him with vigor now, his hips smacking against the underside of Hawke’s thighs and ass.

“Me too, some bend down and kiss me,” Hawke panted hotly underneath of him, “So I can taste you while you cum fucking me.”

He did, foregoing Hawke’s leg to bend down and seal their mouths together. Hawke’s tongue pushed into his mouth and he bit and sucked on it, tasting his saliva in his mouth and his breath on his tongue. Hawke’s hands found the sides of his face, tilting his head to slot their mouths better together and he grabbed Hawke’s erection and started stroking him.

He came first, surprisingly, clenching tight around the toy and moaning into Hawke’s mouth. Hawke tumbled after the shocks of his orgasm died down, moaning into his own mouth. He rutted against him for a moment, riding out his orgasm, before they stalled and simply wetly kissed for awhile. He felt like mush to be honest and felt like kissing Hawke was the only thing keeping him from just blissfully passing out atop of him. When he pulled away to breathe, Hawke was smiling sleepily up at him, cheeks blushed and eyes blown wide from the passing excitement. He kissed him again, softly, before leaning up enough to pull the toy out of Hawke and then out of his lax and very wet hole.

When the toy was set aside, he flopped on Hawke and nuzzled into the side of his neck, content to simply lay and be. Hawke nosed along his forehead and through his hair. After a moment of snuggling, he figured that his weight, no matter how slight, was probably uncomfortable and moved to get off of him.

“Nnoooo, stay,” Hawke softly whined.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable laying on you,” He chuckled, kissing Hawke’s pouting mouth.

“Sides then,” Hawke said, perking up.

“Hmm, can I hold you?”

“Fenris, you being the big spoon would make me so happy,” Hawke grinned.

“Hmm, me too,” He smiled back.

They shuffled onto their sides, him curling around Hawke after wrapping his arms around him. He nosed through Hawke’s hair as he settled in behind him, content to have the man in his arms and hold him for a bit. He was long overdue to hold him, make up for the long three years they were apart. He promised himself to make due on that soon enough, slowly, tenderly, sweetly. Because a man like Hawke, who waited for him for three years and knew about him and loved him and protected him and wanted nothing more than for him to be happy was a man worth it.

He wanted this. He truly wanted this.


	18. M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull-(mlm smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull, mlm smut, oral sex, anal sex, facials
> 
> NSFW request for more Gunnar/Dorian/Bull smut

He licked a line up Dorian’s chest, catching sweat and the neatly trimmed body hair on the buttery smooth skin before working his way up Dorian’s throat, sliding to the side to drag across his pulse point and taste the quick and feathery beat of Dorian’s heart underneath his tongue, before his teeth settled on Dorian’s earlobe with a gentle bite.

“Still with me, love?” He purred into Dorian’s ear.

Dorian slurred something in Tevene, voice syrupy with pleasure and some exhaustion. When he gave Dorian’s open and wet mouth a kiss, he slurred something else.

“Uh… translation?” He asked Bull as the man fucked Dorian with steady thrusts of his hips, sliding that dark grey and ridged cock in and out of Dorian’s perfect ass.

“Something flowery about how much pleasure he’s feeling,” Bull grunted, squeezing Dorian’s hips and fucking into him with sharp thrusts that had Dorian gasping and slurring out what could have only been Tevene curses. Dorian muttered ‘big grey brute’ only to go back to moaning when Bull thrust up just right into his body.

“Oh, good,” He grinned as he licked Dorian’s jawline. Dorian huffed as he bent down, licking his way down Dorian’s body. His tongue dragged down, sweeping to the sides of Dorian’s chest to catch dusky and dark puffy nipples in his mouth. He gently sucked and nibbled on the little bud as Dorian moaned and groaned, lavishing it with attention before letting it go with a teasing breath and moving to the other. 

When Dorian was rocking his hips down to meet Bull’s thrusts, he dragged his tongue down Dorian’s flexing belly before smoothly taking Dorian’s prick into his mouth with one fluid motion. Dorian practically howled above him, bucking into his mouth as he sucked Dorian down into his mouth, working his tongue across Dorian’s shaft.

Between the double stimuli, Dorian did not last long, going dead quiet and tensing up like a spring before going completely languid against Bull and his mouth. He pulled back, swallowing the bitter cum in his mouth with a cringe. Bull gently eased Dorian onto the bed before gently pulling out of him, his still softening erection pulling out with a bounce and cum connecting them in stringy gooey threads. Bull groaned before rocking back, stroking Dorian’s thighs gently to help him come down from the high.

“You okay, Dor?” He asked softly, laying down on his belly so he could get close to Dorian’s face buried in the bedsheets.

‘Mmm,” Dorian moaned.

“I know you’re not okay,” Bull grinned at him.

“What… makes you say that?” He asked, concerned as he sat up with his thighs bunched up on either side of Dorian’s head.

Bull flopped on Dorian, getting an indignant yelp from the much smaller man, before Bull took hold of his erection. Bull grinned up at him before sucking him in one smooth motion. A groan escaped him, pleasure shuddering up and down his spine as Bull sucked him with eagerness and vigor. He dragged his fingers along Bull’s bald head as Bull undid him with his clever tongue and lips.

“Fuck.. Bull… fuck…” He moaned, “Oh-- _fuck!_ ”

Apparently Dorian had decided to join in despite Bull laying on him. Dorian’s pretty lips were mouthing at his testicles. He groaned as the sensitive skin was toyed with and Dorian’s mustache tickled the skin, more pleasure mounting and threatening tos pill over.

“Fuck… I’m gonna,” He groaned.

Bull sucked him down deep, pushing him over the edge before taking his mouth off and letting him spend on both of their faces, making Dorian grunt in disgust and making Bull grin.

“Ass,” Dorian grumbled.

“Yes, and damn proud of it,” Bull purred.

“Also a right prick,” He laughed, wiping Dorian’s face clean but leaving Bull to clean his own face. “Now, how about a bath?”

“I don’t know, I’m kinda comfy,” Bull grinned, making Dorian look panicked for a moment.

“Uh huh, you know I can lift your big grey ass easy enough, right?” Gunnar grinned.

“Try it, Ex-Templar.”

So he did, digging his stubby leg into the mattress and bracing his flesh foot against the floor, easily lifting Bull up and off Dorian with an indignant tell before carrying Dorian over one shoulder as he used a wall to walk with his single leg to the bathroom to clean up. They had a moment to themselves before Bull came in and joined them. 

So it was awhile before they got clean.


	19. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(implied bdsm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, mlm pairing, implied bdsm
> 
> Request for Ash and Bull to go to a naughty shop

“Bull!” Ash yelped.

Bull just grinned, holding up the flogger that he had just used to smack his ass. He rubbed his offended bum, glaring at Bull before going back to perusing the other leather products that the… erotic store was offering. Gods above, Bull just had to find the one erotic shop that was not someone’s secret basement but a real store with a rather strict buyer’s list. Now they were surrounded by all sorts of things, a lot that he had never seen before and he was sure that Bull had used a number of erotic toys on him before.

“So, we’re getting this,” Bull grinned, still holding the flogger. “See anything… interesting, kadan?”

“...” He refused to say.

Bull pulled them along to the section that he was both dreading and excited to see. The uh… phallic section. Bull immediately steered him to the larger section at the end. There were quite a few of the larger section, some modeled after Qunari phallics with the thick ridges though a few with exaggerated ridges. There were a few simply massive phallus that seemed more massive blunt weapons then sex toys. Bull held up a ‘to size and shape’ horse shaped toy and he nearly fainted.

When it came down to it, they chose one of roughly the same size and shape of Bull, but had a rune in it that with a bit of warmth, started to vibrate rather strongly. He blushed several shades of ashen red but put it in their shopping basket while Bull smugly smiled.

Bull also picked out a paddle, thankfully not one with studs or holes, but one with a heft to it and was sure to leave stinging skin in its wake. Bull picked out an armbinder, two new cock rings, a chest harness, a new higher collar, something called a chastity cage and a sounding bar.

“Hey, let’s do the horse bondage,” Bull said, looking at a section of leather bondage.

“...that does not involve that horse phallus, does it?” He asked, clenching.

“No, no, just the bondage,” Bull explained, “Plus the roleplay. Kinda like that dog thing we do. We’d even get you a new tail~”

He swallowed, blushing but doing nothing as Bull got all the new bondage necessary for the new act and added it all to their bulging basket. Bull took it gleefully up to the merchant to pay for it all, the masked and grinning merchant saying something about numerous fun times to come.

“Oh, he’s gonna have a lot of fun times,” Bull grinned as he blushed hot and hard.

“Hmm, I bet, allow us to offer you some… lotion since this is your first time with us and since you are buying so much,” The merchant purred, taking two bottles with that looked like thick lotion to their purchases, “A popular product among our guests for… getting into tight spots.”

“Ya don’t say,” Bull grinned.

“Thankyouhaveaniceday,” He spat out, grabbing everything and running out the front door with Bull coming up behind him.

Bull quickly caught up with him and gave his ass a hard smack before leaning in and growling in his ear.

“Tonight kadan, we play.”

He burned with embarrassed excitement.


	20. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(mlm smut, bdsm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, mlm smut, bdsm, oral sex, rimming, dressing up fetish, multiple orgasms, barebacking, creampie
> 
> NSFW request for Ash and Bull and for it to be as kinky as possible so I tried a new fetish with the boys and gave Ash some metal

Iron-Bull had been pulled away from Ash’s bed for a night to help the Chargers out with a situation in the Hinterlands. That was fine, it was not to usual that he had to worry, so he just gave Bull a kiss and wished him well with the Chargers before seeing him off. But Bull being away did give him a rather naughty idea for something to surprise his attentive lover with.

While Bull was away, Ash quickly absconded off to Val Royeaux. A few discrete questions and he happened upon the shop that he was looking for, burning ear to ear to be sure but a little eager to do this. He stepped inside and was greeted by a shy looking little slip of an elf.

“Hello, I was hoping to purchase a few… custom pieces…” He muttered.

~*~

When Bull returned to him, late at night while he waited on their bed, reading while trying to avoid his mounting arousal. The big Qunari grinned as he swaggered in, still a little blood and adrenaline high, as he stood to kiss his eager mouth.

“You should have seen those giants, kadan,” Bull rumbled through a grin, “Biggest things I’ve seen yet and pissed off to boot. Good thing they’re still dumb as rocks and easy to trip, though I think Dalish is a little terrified of forests now, they were crawling out from behind every tree-- why are you blushing?”

“Uh… I have a surprise for you…” He muttered.

He took a step back and slowly started to undress himself, burning brighter and brighter as his shaking fingers revealed more and more of his skin and well… his surprise.

Soft satiny white lace. A risque top that only really covered his nipples and emphasized the thickness and girth of his thick pectorals. White silky strings crisscrossed over his body as he revealed more and more of his body, making the hard muscular lines of his body pop. Bull’s eyes got wide as he took him in, hand going to his mouth as he finally dropped his shirt before swallowing thickly and unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down.

In his opinion, it was the most risque part of the outfit. A thin and small white lace pair of panties barely contained the girth of his cock, something that the owner had both quipped and blushed about. Silky white strings crisscrossed over his hips and then down to where they stopped to connect to the sheer stockings over his thick and muscular legs. When he stepped out of his pants, he shyly stood before Bull, burning with a blush that he was sure went from forehead to chest.

Bull kept looking at him, holding a hand over his mouth.

“Dah-dah-do you like it?” He nervously stuttered out.

Bull kept quiet.

“If not I can take it off…”

“No, no it’s perfect,” Bull quickly said, “Just the second I saw it all my blood went to my dick and I’d really, _really_ like to fuck you senseless.”

Yep, blushing head to toe now. He hesitantly stepped forward and took Bull’s hands and placed them on his chest, offering himself to him. Bull took now time, playfully cupping his chest and thumbing at his nipples through the lace. One hard swipe had him bucking harder than usual, something that Bull took note of as he shuffled the thin fabric aside enough to see.

“...holy shit,” Bull grunted out.

“Be gentle, I just go them done,” He groaned as Bull gently thumbed at the small studs through his nipples.

“Kadan, you are going to be the death of me,” Bull groaned before kissing him.

Bull’s hands roved his skin, content with examining and touching, running over silky strands and straining lace. He sighed against Bull’s mouth, content to be touched and fondled as he was kissed. This was relatively tame considering their usual bedroom activities, but there was a certain naughtiness to it that was new and had him giddy to see just how Bull was going to fuck him.

Bull’s hands moved to cup his ass, tugging at the thin string that ran down the crack of of his ass before finding the other surprise that he had tucked away. Bull just grunted against his mouth, grinning broadly against his mouth as he moved the base of the toy in his ass, rolling the base so it dug into his insides with wonderous pressure. A moan slipped from his mouth and was eagerly swallowed by Bull.

A hand on his shoulder gave a gentle push down so he eased himself onto his knees obediently, panting up as Bull pulled his already hard dick out of his pants. It was thick and flushed with blood, the ridges starting to flare and making him swallow thickly. The ruddy head was present to his mouth so he kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. There was a bitterness already plus some sweat from when he fought the giants, but he licked greedily and sucked it gently off of Bull’s skin. A heavy hand carded gently through his hair, humming gently as he lavished attention onto him. He licked the head, pushing the already receding foreskin back to get at the sensitive glands, sweeping his tongue across them and gently scraping his teeth like he knew Bull liked, mindful of the sharp point of his teeth.

A moan escaped him when one of Bull’s thumbs brushed the base of his horns, making him jump and clench around the thick toy stuffed in his ass. He sucked more of Bull into his mouth, running his tongue along the first engorged flare and making Bull moan something primal above him. His teeth followed his tongue, scraping teeth gently as drool dripped down his chin and hopefully did not leak onto his outfit, it had cost a pretty gold coin.

He pulled off to nibble and lick along the shaft, running his tongue in long strokes along the flared ridges and nibble along them. Bull kept rubbing against the base of his horns, digging his blunt nails into the overlapping layers of skin that formed the base that sent shocks down his spine and made him clench, wanting friction inside of him. He sucked hard on the base and Bull pulled on his hair, making him clench hard and want to fill him as his cock jerked in the thin excuse for panties that he was wearing.

Bull pulled him off of his cock, drool dripping down his chin as he looked up at him through his eyelashes, burning with lust.

“Bed,” Bull ordered gruffly.

He rose, wiping away at his jaw, before walking over to the bed. Obediently he got on his hands and knees, know that was how Bull liked to start, waiting for him to choose how he would be tormented first. He heard Bull quickly shucking his clothing and got on the bed with him. The first thing to go were the panties, delicately being tugged out of the web of strings crisscrossing across his hips, letting his heavy and hard cock free of the tight confines. Bull rumbled, pleased, before give his ass a light smack and prying his cheeks apart. A shudder ran through his spine as the base of the toy was toyed with to push it against his insides before it was tugged out, his ass clenching to keep it in but Bull’s strength overcoming his greed. Now open, wet and probably gaping a bit, Bull rumbled pleased like above him, thumbing at the edges of his asshole.

“Look like you want something back in here, huh?” Bull growled above him, voice dripping with lust, thumbing the edges of his hole. “Wanton cock slut.”

He moaned, trying to push his ass back against him, wanting more. However, instead of just thrusting into him, bottoming out inside of him like he hoped Bull would do, Bull just pried his cheeks apart before a hot mouth descended on his hole. A started moan escaped him as Bull tongued and mouthed at his hole, taunting him. Bull licked, nibbled, sucked and generally drove him wild with his mouth, moaning and drooling into the sheets as he pushed his ass back against Bull’s mouth, wanting more, harder and faster. It just got his ass smacked, leaving a stinging mark that made his cock twitch hard.

Bull bit his right ass cheek, drawing him out of his lustful haze.

“Wonder if I can get you off just like this, or if you need my fat cock to cum,” Bull growled against his skin, biting it again and leaving stinging teeth marks behind that made his cock jump. Bull did not seem to really care for an answer, going back to make him melt and scream with pleasure into the sheets. Each swipe of Bull’s tongue seemed to make him buzz with sharper and more intense sensitivity until he started to feel his muscles tighten with his pending orgasm.

Bull tongued him until his hole relaxed and then that tongue was being pushed inside of him, fucking him on it until his body tightened up and then he was screaming through an orgasm. He shuddered as Bull tongued him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, drawing pathetic moans out of him until Bull pulled away, letting him slump boneless into the sheets. He heard Bull leave the bed, going into his washroom and washing out his mouth before coming back to him.

“Huh, I guess you don’t need your ass being fucked into next week to come,” Bull rumbled above him, rubbing his ass a bit. He moaned, still shuddering from sensitivity a bit, letting out a hoarse whimper when oil was dripped directly onto him and then two big fingers pushed into him, stretching him wide. A bit more oil and another finger pushed right in soon after, wetting moving as they stretched him just a bit more. “Wonder if this outfit is just making you more sensitive? Wonder what would happened if we put you in other outfits like this?”

He whined, rocking his ass back as those thick fingers moved in and out of him, groaning when they spread and stretched his ass further. One hand rubbed his stocking clad thigh, making his skin prickle with heightened sensitivity. The hand on his thigh moved up, bypassing his almost dripping erection and up to his chest to gently fondle his newly pierced nipples, mindful of their newness. That hand moved down to gently cup his full scrotum and squeezing them, making him jump.

“Hmm, wouldn’t mind seeing you in other outfits, they certainly seem to have an affect on you, kadan,” Bull purred into his ear. He whined when those fingers were pulled out and a blunt head was pressed against him. Bull hilted in one thrust, drawing a ragged cry out of him. “But now, now you get fucked.”

Bull started thrusting fast, hard, deep and perfectly. He moaned, arousal quickly remounting as he finally got the stimulation he craved. Bull’s hands latched onto his arms, holding onto them and pulling them back and thrusting into him with sheer hip force. His ass smacked against Bull’s hips, loudly, and made the red marks on his ass from getting it smacked and made it hurt beautifully. Drool dripped down his chin as he moaned loudly and constantly, tongue hanging out as his mind went blank with pleasure.

When Bull came the first time, he stopped to grind against the inside of him, spur him again, when his erection hardened again inside of him, he thrusted again inside of him and started fucking him anew. When he came again, clamping down on Bull with vigor, he moaned through it but kept thrusting his ass back against the thrusts, wanting and needing more. 

Bull happily obliged.

~*~

“Okay, relax,” Bull said softly as one rough hand rubbed his thigh.

He grunted as two fingers gently delved into him, gently loosening the muscles and getting some of the cum out of him. He grunted, trying not to clamp down on Bull’s fingers as they worked out the last of the cum inside of him before letting him finally sink into the bathtub gratefully. He groaned as hot water started to work on his body and then Bull’s hands settled to start messaging slowly. Rough lips pressed sweet kisses against the back of his neck and ears sweetly, whispering about how well he did and bring him back out of the sub-zone.

“Hmm, I really liked that outfit kadan, can we keep it?” Bull asked as rough fingers rubbed against a knot in the small of his back.

“Would not have spent as much as I did otherwise,” He moaned, arching into Bull’s touch. “Though you cannot rip it off of me then and that I will need to figure out how to get it cleaned after I wear it.”

“Hmm, loved how it looked on you, never thought lace on a big man like you would turn me on like it did,” Bull rumbled, “Wasn’t kidding about getting you some other sexy numbers too.”

“Perhaps if you give me ideas, I will indulge your new fetish,” He smirked over his shoulder. He liked how Bull’s cheeks lit up a bit. “They had a number of outfits at the shop that I was thinking of, perhaps I will take you when we want to try something new.”

“Gods damned I love you, kadan,” Bull groaned through a grin.


	21. M!Adaar/Iron-Bull-(mlm smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Adaar/Iron-Bull, mlm smut, slight oral sex, slight anal fingering, anal sex, dress up fetish, role reversal
> 
> Request for Ash and Bull to continue their kinky misadventures. So here's Ash being a power bottom for once in his slutty, slutty life.

He was tossed on his back, grinning up at Ash as he settled on the bed and feeling like every drop of his blood was inside his aching prick.

Ash had himself had quite liked the risque lacy outfit that Ash had custom made for his big, burly body. They had gotten a kick out of how… slutty Ash looked in it and how it just accentuated his body in all the right places. He liked the stockings best, how the lacy material stretched taut over Ash’s thickly muscular thighs and then the thin scrap of lacy material that Ash’s cock was stuffed in.

So of course they had to try some different outfits upon realizing that they had a new fetish.

Now Ash, blushing that oh so attractive way that he blushed, was wearing his new outfit.

Right now there was black lace instead of white, a few more frills then silky string. Still had the stockings stretched tight across his thick legs, but also shoulder high gloves with just the fingers free. This time instead of a top he wore a corset, but it just gave him this slightly thinner waist and high enough to wedge underneath his thick pecs and push them up. But the sexiest part he was torn between the heels that clicked against the ground or the thin scrap of material of an excuse for underwear that he was stuffed in.

And dominative Ash? He could not physically get harder or hornier.

Ash straddled him first, grinning down at him before hunching over to kiss him. He tried to put his hands on the drop dead gorgeous body above him, only to have Ash’s hands quickly snatch up his wrists and press them into the sheets with force.

“No touching until I say so,” Ash rumbled against his mouth. A low groan of arousal escaped him as he had to contend himself with just kissing him, lips moving restlessly against one another until Ash’s parted his lips and they could taste and nibble instead. Drool escaped his mouth and dripped down the sides. The hands holding his wrists moved to lace their fingers together, squeezing almost reassuring.

Ash’s hips moved, rutting against him through his pants. A grunt escaped his mouth and he rutted back, slotting them just right that they ground grind without the flares making it awkward. A small and weak moan tumbled into his mouth from Ash when he rocked just right and he was tempted to switch things around, but kept it pinned firmly. Ash had initiated this and obviously wanted to be in charge and it was incredibly hot, but the most important thing that it would have been a dick move to suddenly rip the power out of Ash’s hands without some indicator that he wanted that and he loved Ash too much to do that to him, rock hard dick be damned.

Breaking the kiss, Ash leaned back and looked down at him, blushing and open and wet mouth panting. He let out a pleased rumble and rutted up against him, drawing a soft and weak moan from him that quickly melted into a smirk as Ash completely sat up, drawing his hands to his body.

“This a yes I can touch?” He rumbled.

“Yes, please do,” Ash moaned.

He moved his hands all over, touching, fondling, groping, rubbing, squeezing. He really, really liked to gently rub Ash’s newly pierced nipples, still mindful of their healing, thinking of all the things that they could when they were healed. He liked the thought of clamps, chains and little weights and groaned as he rutted against Ash with his freshly renewed arousal. Moving down, he rubbed circles over the frills there from the thin scrap of his naughty underwear, wanting to rip them off as soon as possible.

“Want to take them off?” Ash purred.

“God, yes,” He snarled lustfully.

“Then do it… with your teeth,” Ash grinned, biting his lip sexily.

“Well, get that hot ass over here.”

Ash moved to practically straddle his neck, almost giving him a face full of lace covered cock. Worked just fine for him though, he just needed to crane his neck to lap at Ash, drawing a shuddering moan out of the man above him and a twitch out of the flesh starting to strain against the thin material. Dragging his tongue across the material, letting the heat of his mouth taunt Ash for a bit until the material was stretched so taut that he was almost sure that one good twitch would have Ash’s dick literally ripping the material apart. Then he carefully pinched the material between his teeth and tugged it down until Ash’s hard cock could be freed.

Not to do anything half assed, he mouthed at the underside and base of Ash’s cock, drawing more and more weak sounds out of Ash before he mournfully pulled away to draw the underwear off, since it was not mostly made of strings like the last one had been. Then he had a very horny and now just slightly more naked Ash in his lap.

Ash let him lean over to grab the lube, mouthing at his ears while he did so, before he soaked three of his fingers in the stuff, warming it up quickly and moved them to his ass. He made quick work working first one, then two, then three fingers in and out of him, stretching him wide for his fat dick. Ash moaned wantonly above him as he was fingered, grinding back against his fingers desperately trying to get friction and stretch inside of him. Something that he was happy to oblige.

Pulling his fingers out, he coated his dick in the lingering oil on his dick before adding a bit more and then more inside of Ash before taking himself in hand. He was going to ease into Ash slow, but he had other plans, knocking his hands away before using one of his how to keep him still and then just plummeting his hips dowards and hilting in one thrust. He groaned from the sudden heat wrapped around him and Ahs moaned loudly from the sudden penetration. Before he could gather himself, Ash was lifting himself up and those hands of his found his horns.

“Oh fuck,” He moaned loudly before Ash started riding him hard and fast.

Ash rode him with vigor, moaning wantonly, mouth open, wet and wanting, bucking and bouncing wildly on his lap. He grunted and growled underneath of him, bucking his hips up into him to bounce him harder and fuck him deeper. Ash tightened his hold on his horns and slammed down his hips down against him, tightening down on him as something was hitting just right inside of him. Ash broke down above him, words coming out half panted out before breaking down into moans or jibberish broken by the pleasure he was feeling. Drool dripped down his chin as his cock dribbled pre onto his chest.

The only warning he got that Ash came was a short and breathed out ‘Fuck!’ and seed ribboning on his chest. Ash lost coordination, unsure what to do with his limbs with his brain short circuiting on pleasure. So he grabbed Ash’s hips and fucked up into the tight, wet clenching heat until he found his own release, snarling beneath Ash as he fucked him through the throes of it before pulling him down, impaled on his softening erection. After a moment, he rubbed Ash’s hips to get his attention.

“You okay?” He breathed out.

“Y-yeah,” Ash panted out, “Give me… a moment.”

Ash slowly pulled off of him before flopping on him, he snuggled against Ash for a moment, working the energy back up to drag them both to the bath to clean up.

“Was that good?” Ash mumurred against his neck.

“Very,” He grinned, rubbing Ash’s back.

“Great… because I am sure I do not have the confidence to do that again for awhile,” Ash muttered dryly.

“Ha! Just fine, kadan, just fine,” He chuckled softly, kissing Ash’s forehead sweetly. “Hmm, liked the heels though, gotta say.”

“Would you believe me if I said that Vivienne has been trying to get me to try masculine heels?”

“Really?”

“Something about giving me more intimidating height, especially when I am standing next to you and something about developing my calves,” Ash rattled off.

“Mmm, makes your ass look good too,” He rumbled before pausing to think. “On second thought, don’t wear them. I won’t be able to focus between checking out that ass and getting pissed off at all the extra people checking you out.”

“Yeah, you being angry and horny is usually messy,” Ash chuckled softly before sitting up a bit tp properly kiss him sweetly on the lips. “Mmm, bath?”

“Hell yes,” He grinned back, giving Ash another kiss before picking him up. His heels fell off and clattered to the ground. Ash wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again, and kept kissing him as he carried his precious kadan to the bath to wash up and then catch a nap. 

Maybe if he was lucky, Ash would wake up in the mood for round two.


	22. Anders/M!Hawke-(mlm smut, minor bdsm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Hawke/Anders, mlm smut, oral sex, praise kink, minor bdsm, anal sex
> 
> Request for a Dom!Hawke and sub!Anders and praise kink

“Please Hawke, please…” He breathed.

Hawke tightened the collar around his throat, a gentle but firm hand in his hair pushing his head forward until he was pressed against Hawke’s crotch. Shyly, slowly, he dragged his tongue out to lick at him, pressing against the base of Hawke’s already half hard cock and drag the tip of his tongue to the underside of the head. Shuffling on his bare knees, he got a better position and started licking and lavishing his lips and teeth anywhere he could reach, trying to slowly coax more and more blood into Hawke’s stiffening cock. Must have been nerves, this was their first time doing this, but--

A deep and throaty growl escaped from Hawke’s chest above him and the fingers in his hair tightened, making him arch and a small whimper escaped him as the sensation and sound shot straight to his groin, making him put more effort into the work of his mouth.

“So goddamn good with your mouth,” Hawke panted above him, fisting his hair tighter. A small whimper escaped his otherwise occupied mouth before he took the ruddy head into his mouth and started softly suckling it, lavishing the hardening flesh with his tongue, lips and teeth. Drool escaped his mouth as he lavished the head of Hawke’s cock with attention. “Oh fuck, so good, fuck, love… Anders!”

Slowly he eased more and more of Hawke’s thick cock into his mouth, spearing his jaws wide as Hawke breathlessly breathed praise after praise onto him as he worked Hawke’s cock, working his mouth further and further down until hair tickled his nose and his throat burned from the stretch. When he looked up through his eyelashes at Hawke, the man was blushing ear to ear and looking down at him with sheer adore in his eyes that sent a shudder down his spine.

Hawke pulled him off, saliva connecting him until Hawke manhandled him onto the bed. A firm hand pressed against the base of his throat as Hawke used his one hand to juggle a bottle of slick until his fingers were drenched in the stuff. Anders adjusted his own hips, lifting them up to give Hawke a better acess to him, spreading his legs obscenely as he panted and waited and ached for Hawke’s touch.

“So good for me, Anders, you’re so good for me,” Hawke breathed, slick fingers against him, stroking him first to make him arche off the bed with a wanton moan. “Ah, back down there, Anders.”

Reluctantly he dropped back down to the bed, made to hold still as Hawke taunted him to peak arousal and kept him on edge. “There we are, being so good for me,” Hawke rumbled above him, still keeping that firm hand at the base of his throat, not cutting off any air but holding him down firmly and loosely and just like he needed.

When he was breathless and begging for Hawke to do something, anything he was so close, Hawke moved his fingers down, a single finger taunting him before easing into him. A choked moan escaped him as Hawke worked him open, Hawke leaning down to coo praises into his ear until he was flushed bright with arousal and he ached hard for some strong stimulation, begging for it really, feeling his eyes prickle from the need even as Hawke worked a second and then finger into him. When he was stretched enough, Hawke finally pulled his fingers free from him and hiked his legs up towards his chest, pinning him into a curl.

The blunt head of Hawke’s cock pressed against him and then was easing into him, slowly until Hawke’s hips were pressed against his ass, spearing him wide and fuck he was so full. Then Hawke was fucking into him with sure strokes and thrusts of his hips, still whispering dirty praises into his ear and holding him down to fuck into. Pinned, helpless, he could only ride out the pleasure as he was fucked hard and sure and made a loose mess of limbs as he lost himself in all the sensation. Mouth open, saliva dripping down his heaving and bellowing chest, mind blown and scattered.

His release was sudden, beyond his control, howling with pleasure as Hawke pounded into him to make him ride it out before Hawke stilled and released into him as well, breathing and panting hard into his ear.

Hawke pulled out and flopped half onto him, one rough hand rubbing along his huffing chest as little kisses landed on his neck and jaw.

“You with me, Andie?” Hawke huffed.

“Yeah, yeah,” He panted.

Hawke kissed and pet him back, drawing him back until he could return the little kisses and pet him sweaty hair skin in turn. Hawke tangled with him comfortably, drawing the covers over them until they could get it together to get into the bath, for right now they were happy cuddling and peppering little kisses and touches onto one another.

“Justice being quiet?” Hawke asked.

A quiet hum escaped him as he listened in. Justice was quiet, probably pouting.

“Yeah,” He sighed, running his fingers through Hawke’s hair.

“Good, because I like smothering you in attention without that glowy asshole speaking up,” Hawke said, giving him a comically loud and exaggerated kiss on his chest. “And that one time he decided he was going to pop in? Andie I love you but if I have another scare like that, I might actually keel over.”

Anders laughed, loudly and long, before pulling Hawke in for a kiss on the other man’s laughing mouth, so happily in love and content.


	23. Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull-(mlm smut, soft bdsm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull, mlm smut, soft bdsm
> 
> Request for dom top Dorian over Bull.

“You know, you say that I’m the lippy man, but you have yet to stop flapping those gums of yours,” Dorian breathlessly chuckled as he leaned forward onto Bull’s gut, bracing himself on the strong mix of muscle and fat.

“Never said I wouldn’t be a bitchy bottom,” Bull grinned, grunting when a snap of Dorian’s hips did something to him, that big erection of his twitching against his stomach. “Just that I wanted you on top and bossing me around for once.”

“And your ‘bitching’ is getting in the way of that, amatus,” Dorian chuckled, letting his hands move up to grab at Bull’s thick pectorals and squeeze them, drawing another grunt out of Bull. The big man never liked to admit that his big pecs were his weakness in more intimate settings and Dorian loved tormenting them every chance he got.

“Then I suggest you work those hips and knock the voice out of me, love,” Bull grunted through a grin.

So Dorian did that, changing the angle of his hips and knocking the voice out of Bull’s mouth as he thrusted into him. Bull’s arms strained against the restraints keeping them pulled against the headboard. Bull’s chin hit his collarbone as he bucked against Dorian’s thrust, ankles crossing over the small of Dorian’s back.

“Oh fuck,” Bull groaned.

“That’s better,” Dorian purred, toying with Bull’s chest to further rob him of his voice. “It’s much better without your running commentary.”

Bull gruffed out some Qunlat curse, teeth gritted together as the thick erection trapped between Dorian’s stomach and Bull’s stomach twitched and jerked with his coming orgasm but prevented by Dorian’s not strong enough thrusts. Bull always needed that stronger stimuli to get what he wanted, to achieve ecstasy, but now Dorian was in control and he was going to determine Bull got his.

“I must say, I like when you’re wrecked, I can see the appeal of doing the same to me,” Dorian breathlessly chuckled, slowing his thrusting until he was grinding in and making Bull groan and grunt needily and try and pull Dorian closer, but the awkward angle that Dorian had purposefully situated himself just so that Bull could not get his way. “Needy and wanting more…”

Bull groaned, tossing his head back in frutration.

“But I suppose I shouldn’t torment you,” Dorian smirked before re-angling his hips and fucking into Bull with vigor and making the big man groan and jerk against him, trying to buck back into the thrusts until Dorian had to oblige and fuck him harder, deeper, faster until Bull was shouting Qunlat words beneath him.

One of Dorian’s hand drifted, taking Bull into hand and jerking him off with the frenzied thrusts that had Bull going wordless and finally cumming all over his hand. Dorian tumbled soon after, Bull clenching down until he was spending himself in the bigger creature. Leaning over him, Dorian pulled out before flopping on Bull to catch his breath.

“Still alive?” Bull panted through his chuckles.

“Yes, that was fun,” Dorian panted back, “Back hurts something terrible though. How do you do that? You fuck me harder and faster and never have much to say about pain?”

“A big fucking sword, swinging that shit every day will give you back muscles to die for,” Bull chuckled.

“Well it’s a good thing that I prefer not being the one doing that then,” Dorian chuckled back, “I prefer my fancy staff and spells.”

“And you look damn fine doing them too,” Bull grinned.


	24. M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull-(mlm smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus/Iron-Bull, mlm smut, minor d/s elements, three some, anal sex
> 
> Request for Gunnar/Dorian/Bull

“Oh fuck,” Dorian panted.

“You’re _fuck!_ Telling me,” Gunnar slurred out, holding onto Dorian, pressing his face into Dorian’s neck.

Bull just rumbled above them, squeezing Gunnar’s hips in his big hands before adjusting their positioning to his liking before going back to plowing Gunnar’s brains out, using the hard jostling thrusts to urge Gunnar to keep thrusting into Dorian underneath him. There were already several dark pink scratches along Gunnar’s back from Dorian’s nails from several particularly hard thrusts that had robbed Dorian of his voice.

“Finally find your breaking point, old man?” Bull laughed, though a bit breathlessly, above the two of them.

“Not, _oh shit_ , not even close,” Gunnar goaded between deep groans.

“You have a death wish,” Dorian panted underneath Gunnar.

“That he does, let me fulfill it,” Bull rumbled.

Gunnar grunted as Bull picked up both speed and force in his thrusting, jostling Gunnar harder and thus making the old Templar Commander fuck Dorian harder. Dorian moaned against Gunnar as Gunnar grunted and groaned deeply as Bull fucked him hard and fast. The thick, ridged girth spreading Gunnar wide and ramming into him with a Qunari’s strength of and speed very quickly brought the old Templar to the edge. 

Gunnar shouted as his orgasm came crashing down on him, spending inside of Dorian with a grunt. But Bull just kept thrusting, kept fucming Gunnar and using his movements to keep Gunnar fucking Dorian. Gunnar gritted his teeth, fucked him through the over sensitivity after his orgasm and right into the build up of his next. A string of slurred out curses escaped Gunnar’s mouth as he bunkered down on Dorian, holding the man tighter to his being.

“Yield?” Bull grunted out above him.

“You get started yet?” Gunnar weakly chuckled back.

“Good god man, have some self preservation,” Dorian managed between moans and gasps.

“Never had any,” Gunnar grinned before Bull’s hands latched onto his hips with bruising strength and then really plowing him. Dorian was jostled along for the ride, arching into Gunnar as their hips moved together at the frantic pace. Flesh sliding against flesh, moans filled the air as the three men moved together.

“Oh fuck,” Gunnar grunted.

Bull quickened the pace enough more before yanking Gunnar’s hips flat against his own, rumbling deeply above the two humans as he finally released inside of him. Gunnar released as well, panting and groaning before Bull’s hands relaxed and he flopped onto Dorian. A bit too mushy with orgasms, Bull gently pulled out of Gunnar before gently bumping Dorian’s thigh to get his attention.

“You get yours, Dor?”

“Are… you kidding? I got mine three times over between you trying to plow the use out of Gunnar’s legs and Gunnar provoking you to do as such,” Dorian panted.

“Sorry, love,” Gunnar panted.

“Some days I really wish you two were just into boring, gentle loving making,” Dorian huffed, but hugging Gunnar on top of him regardless.

“I can be boring, just too much fun to poke Bull,” Gunnar laughed.

“And it’s fun to have someone that can back up the talk,” Bull chuckled before very easily scooping the two men up onto his shoulders and carting their naked asses to the washroom to scrub down.

“I’m dating a couple of rowdy twenty year olds in forty year old bodies, I swear,” Dorian groaned.

“You love us anyway,” Gunnar pointed.

“Very much so, I’m afraid,” Dorian sighed.


End file.
